Red vs Blue: Rekindling the Flames
by XxXshadowkitsuXxX
Summary: Agent Minnesota liked his new life after leaving the Project. But when a certain chairman asks for a favor will he be able to say no? Not much but it will explain as you read. Takes place during season 9. May go up in rating if I feel like it. T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Yes I'm a RvB fan. I love sci-fi in general, but nothing has ever made me laugh more than this. If you have any questions or comments let me know and I might answer them. I don't really know what else to say except enjoy!

I do not own RvB. That belongs to the amazing Roosterteeth people.

* * *

I followed the nervous marine ahead of me. I didn't even need to look to know he was shaking in his boots. They always did when they weren't on the training field with a rifle in their hands. This guy hadn't said a word and shifted his gun restlessly. Fresh recruits were always jumpy around me. I don't blame him. If I had to escort a six foot tall, fully armored, space warrior with nothing more than a small rifle, I'd piss my pants too.

"H-here we are, sir." He said.

I stopped and watched him through my visor, "What's your name?"

"D-donaldson, sir, Private Donaldson." He answered with a salute.

"Take it easy kid. I don't care for salutes, just respect. My name is Minnesota." I hoped he'd calm down a little if he knew that I was just like him, just soldier with a gun.

It seemed to work. "Minnesota? You mean like the state?" he answered without a single stutter.

"Yep, it's the name I was given when I first joined my squad. It just kinda stuck."

"I think it's pretty cool." He said.

I chuckled, "I thought so too. Well, it's been nice talking with you private, you can go now. I think I can figure out where to go from here." I patted his shoulder as I entered the room we'd stopped in front of.

I pushed through the large metal doors. An older man with graying brown hair sat at on one side of a long conference table, stacks of papers spread out before him neat and tidy. The higher-ups always got on my nerves and this guy was definitely one of the worst.

"Agent Minnesota, it's so good to see you! Are you doing well? I hear they have you training the fresh recruits for the UNSC."

I hate when these guys go on and on like you're their best friend. I've dealt with them over the course of my life. They butter you up with sweet talk and gifts, then carve you up when you're no longer useful. The Chairman was a little different. I'd worked with him for awhile, answering all his stupid questions about the Director and the Project, denying him any information he actually wanted, but still kept me around for some strange reason. I despised this man, and he still calls me a friend. Knowing him, he still wants something.

"Hello Chairman. You wanted to see me?" I asked while walking up to him.

"You can call me Malcolm. We've known each other long enough to have that courtesy." He stood and straightened his clothes.

"I hope there's more to this than a simple hello, Mr. Chairman." He may like me but I damn sure didn't feel the same about him.

"Straight to the point, I've always liked that about you. I need you to go to one of the maximum security prisons and pick up someone for me. The man I left in charge will explain everything else." I was about to gag on all of this flattery.

"Who am I picking up?"

He gave me a sly smile, "Does it matter? You're far more dangerous than any prisoner. I want you to take them out to an investigation site. Something unplanned has happened, and I need both of your talents to help me with it."

I didn't like this already, "So once I pick up this person what are we supposed to do once we get there, sniff around for clues to your mystery?"

"You're going to be my eyes and ears." He said as he sat back down with his paperwork, "I don't trust the word of those marines. You're better at seeing what needs to be seen, and to tell you the truth they're not the sharpest bunch."

"As fun as taking this blind date to dinner and a show sounds, I think I'll pass." I headed straight for the doors.

"What will it take? Name your price, this is a dire situation." He called out just as I reached them.

I stopped. This hadn't been what I was expecting. Blackmail was the usual way these kinds of guys worked, not begging. Whatever happened at that site must be important. I knew I was going to be making a deal with a devil but I was going to make sure it was worth it."

"Anything I want?"

"Name it and it's yours." He said as he swiveled in his chair to face me.

"I want my old weapons back and some new ones."

"You mean that alien trash? Fine, do you want anything else?" he leaned back in his chair with a smirk.

"I want a fully loaded Warthog with enough supplies and ammo for my weapons to last a couple months."

"Is that everything?" he asked again, unmoved by my demands.

"A shipment of the latest and best armor enhancements you can get me. You know which ones I like." I smirked in my helmet.

"I'll see what I can do." I watched as the frustration barely crept onto his face at my ridiculous demands.

"H-how about some armor?" a yellow hologram appeared on my left shoulder.

"I like my armor the way it is Lambda. Do you want me to get a new set?" she gave a small nod.

"Done." The Chairman said as he stood to examine the small projection. Lambda ducked behind my helmet with a flash, timidly peeking out at the Chairman.

I looked over my armor, they'd given me 'new' armor when I left the Project and confiscated my old set along with almost everything else I had. It was of course standard Mark VI armor, white with gray trim, but I could live with it. I guess Lambda deserved to add something to my wish list since she didn't ask for much very often.

"I think that's enough for now. I'll keep you posted if I need anything else to work with." I said I continued my attempt to get away from the silver tongued serpent, hoping he wouldn't take another bite at me.

"Before you go,"

God dammit all. "Yes?"

"There is something I would like to know." the corrupt man spoke, "It's about your former partner, Agent Michigan. He had an A.I. too, Zeta, am I right?"

My hands curled into fists, how dare he bring this up. "Yes, sir."

He sat back down in front of his paperwork and pretended to read one of his papers, as if he didn't really care about my answer. Ever since the Director's experiments on Alpha had been exposed, these assholes were looking for any evidence they could get their fingers on to help their case. The Fragments, as they were called, were very important to them. One Fragment would spell the end for the Director. Now that Lambda was supposedly the only one left, the rest destroyed in a massive EMP thanks to Wash. Anytime a Freelancer was killed, he was searched for one of these precious Fragments.

"What happened to it? After the accident of course." he asked.

"Destroyed, like I did with the rest of his equipment. It's protocol sir, you know that." I knew that would hurt. They loved their stupid protocol.

His face twist in a look of annoyance I barely noticed before being replaced with boredom. He was right, I am good at seeing things that need to be seen. "You're dismissed. I'll send that Warthog to pick you up shortly."

I had to keep myself from sprinting as I pushed the doors open with a little more force than necessary. These pricks just wouldn't drop it, and I was sick of it. Michigan was dead and now these vultures were scavenging anything they could off of him in their quest against the Director.

I glanced at Lambda, she sat quietly on my shoulder. She looked like like a couple other A.I. I had known, human shaped but with longer hair to her shoulders. Her face had a motherly look to it that reminded me of my sister when they were kids, and she found an injured animal. Something about her made her seem fragile, like she would break if touched wrong. That's what drew me to her in the first place, she needed someone to protect her.

One elevator ride, several annoyed bystanders, and a couple miles later, I slumped against the closest wall I could find. We were a good distance away from the big city area and near the military base where I was stationed. I eased myself to a sitting position on the ground and removed my helmet, the days events coupled with restless nights were beginning to take their toll on my body.

Lambda lay against the side of my neck, "I miss him."

"I know you do, I do too." I said.

"As do I." a flicker of red appeared on my right.

"Hey Zeta. You getting bored yet?" I asked.

He stared at me with what I assumed was annoyance. His crimson Hayabusa armor shimmered as he drew his sword strapped to his leg, "Not really, I was just hoping to give that filth a piece of my mind. How dare he use Michigan for his own gain!" His hologram brightened at his statement.

"Calm down Z. He's too stupid to know who he's dealing with. You know I wouldn't let him say anything disrespectful about Michigan." I tried to pacify to tiny warrior.

Lambda gave a small whimper, "P-please don't yell."

Zeta appeared at her side kneeling, "Forgive me, I was just speaking my mind since I don't get to often." the guy was absolutely smitten with her, if they could even do that. I'm still not sure what these guys are completely capable of.

"You know why though. I don't want them taking you away. Who knows what they'll do to you?" His form appeared before my face.

"I don't care what they do! I'll defy them all and prove that I'm more than they bargained for!" his image darkened to a blood red, "Let them come, I'm through hiding."

"Don't do it Zeta. I don't want to lose someone else." Lambda pleaded meekly.

I watched as the hologram battled with his inner thoughts. Grudgingly sheathing his weapon, Zeta returned to his normal self. He gave Lambda one last look before powering down and disappearing.

"Thank you Lambda. He can be a handful sometimes." I told her.

"You won't let them take him will you?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I made a promise didn't I? I won't anything happen to you two."

She gave me a relieved smile before powering down as well. Having two A.I. takes a lot energy and patience, leaving me drained most of the time. I stared down at my helmet before just leaning my head back and closing my eyes.

"Just for a second..."

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Well this was suppose to go up on Monday but my internet went on strike for a few days. I'm going to try and update every Monday but if something gets in the way look for it on Wednesday. I do not own Red vs Blue.

* * *

The_ gunfire flew around me. Every movement caused my vision to spin as I tried figure out what the hell happened. One minute we had been on the road, the next I was on the ground eating my favorite dish: dirt. My lower half was pinned by the Warthog on top of me, which I now realized was slowly becoming hotter. I attempt to remove myself from the burning vehicle but Lady Luck must be pissed off at me for some reason because I was stuck._

_ "Sota!" I heard from somewhere._

_ I struggled continuously as our group of marines was slowly dwindled due to unknown forces. After several painful twists, I managed to worm my way out. It then dawned on me that this was probably a bad spot to be standing as the flames licked away at the tangled metal next to me. Diving for cover, the hog blew to pieces behind me. Shots whizzed by me as the familiar crack of a sniper rifle sounded. I jumped back to the now extra crispy vehicle and searched for a weapon. I don't know what I'd done to the Lady Luck, but she must hate me. As I reached for my pistol under the remains of the hog, the was another crack and now my hand had a ventilation system. I suppressed a yell of pain and frustration as I pulled my hand back._

_ "Sota!" I heard again._

_ Looking around the few marines that had manage to find meager cover, I didn't see who was calling. One sat against a rock, cradling a sniper rifle and shaking like a leaf. Making my way to him was more difficult than I wanted, that sniper was annoying, but squeezed next to him._

_ "Room for one more?"_

_ "Minnesota, sir, what do we do?" he half sobbed. New recruits were always skittish, but then again he probably didn't plan on fighting for his life today._

_ "First, give me your rifle." he practically shoved it in my hands along with his ammo, "Now stay here and don't do anything stupid. I'll take care of this."_

_ I dodged my way back to the hog, others cowering behind the rest of the lifeless vehicles we had been driving while some tried to fight back. I looked at my remaining team looking for something, though I couldn't remember what._

_ "Sota!" the voice called again._

_ It sounded familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it. I crawled to the edge of my cover to see what the hell was stupid enough to attack our little convoy. My scoped zoomed in on some of the enemies, firing after I was done examining them. Most of them wore standard gray uniforms with green vests and helmets. But there was one that was easily recognizable, black armor with red accents. The Innie just watched from behind a couple of soldiers, lazily twirling a pistol on his index finger as he prowled around. I brought his head into my scope, my finger gently resting on the trigger. Just as I was about to pull, I felt something grab my shoulder._

My hand lashed out at whatever had disturbed me. Unfortunately, that happened to be the throat of the poor marine next to me.

"Nice to see you too." he rasped, "Could you let get go now if you wouldn't mind."

"Oh, sorry." I released him from my death grip, shaking the remainder of my dream away. He immediately took a deep gasp of air that I had been denying him.

I stood and helped the marine after he managed to catch his breath. To my surprise, it was the Private from before.

"I told him to be careful." Lambda said as she appeared on my shoulder.

"Next time I think I'll listen." he complained as he rubbed his neck.

"That's usually how I do it. She tells me not to do something, I do it anyway, I end up wishing I hadn't. It's not perfect but it works." I told him, "What are you doing here anyway?"

He straightened up and looked like he was about to salute, but apparently remembered what I told him earlier and just gave a swift nod, "I'm here to deliver something."

"Well, what is it?" I had a feeling I knew what it was.

He pulled out a data pad and looked it over for a moment, "I was ordered by the Chairman to bring a Warthog to you along with a few other things."

I smirked, my idea confirmed. Retrieving my helmet from the ground and replacing it back on, I noticed the hog behind him, "Is this the one you were told to bring?"

"Yep." he said as he faced it as well.

I knew there would be a catch. When I had requested a Warthog I had been expecting a Gauss or even a standard one. The one in front of me was neither. It was a Troop Hog. No firepower, no built in weapons, just extra seats. Another feeling creeped into my mind as I thought of the other stuff I'd asked for.

_"Why did this man bring you waste of machine?" _Zeta asked from inside my mind.

_"Because the Chairman is an ass."_ I replied, earning a sign from the hidden A.I.

"It looks really nice." Lambda piped up. Leave it to her to be the only one with a positive comment.

The private turned to her, "I know. It's fresh off the lot. Look at all the cool stuff built into it." She went and hovered over his shoulder as he explained things she probably already knew to her.

There was a growl from the back of my mind, _"Zeta, play nice. He's not going to hurt her."_

All I got was another irritated noise and the distinct image of Zeta running the marine through with his blade, not that it was possible.

I walked up to them, "So you said you had a few more things for me?"

"Oh, yeah. They're in the back." he went around and hopped in the back.

There was large case sitting there, the words 'Property of UNSC' stamped on it. He fumbled with the locks for a moment before it swung open to reveal my new gear. To be honest it wasn't what I thought. The Chairman had actually held up part of his end of the bargain. The private handed me a small cylinder-like device and I almost giggled in delight, almost. It fit into my palm perfectly like I remembered. Flicking the switch next to my thumb, the twin energy blades crackled to life away from me. I gave it a few experimental swings before putting my toy away.

"And this too, just in case." he handed me a standard M90 shotgun that I placed on my back.

He consulted his data pad again before handing me a metal round item, "Here's the armor enhancement."

A tingle of excitement coursed through me, _"Zeta which one is it?"_

_ "Cloaking. Is this really useful? It's cowardly to hide from ones enemy." _the A.I. complained.

"Is that everything?" I asked, ignoring him.

"That's all they gave me. It says at the bottom of my pad that your armor is at the prison facility and the rest will be delivered after the mission is complete."

More strings to keep me in line, of course.

"Here you go." he held out the key.

"You busy?"

"No, why?" he questioned.

"Good," I left him holding the key and climbed into the passenger seat, "You're driving."

Shrugging, the private climbed in a started the vehicle up. Loud, strange sounding orchestral music sounded from the speakers. I cringed a little as I looked over at him with a pained expression.

"What is that?"

"It's a Bolivian orchestral mash-up." he shifted and the hog rolled forward, "Obviously, you haven't heard of it."

I shook my head, "Lambda, fix the music."

She giggled as she disappeared inside the radio. The crappy music finally shut off with some whirring from the radio. Snippets of songs could be heard as she flipped through various stations. For some strange reason, when it came to music she was very picky. I could hear her disapproving of each one in my mind, but when she finally found something she liked I immediately stopped her.

"Lambda, no 'sounds of nature' please. I almost prefer those dying cats we were listening to earlier." I pleaded. Did I mention she had bad taste in music too?

"It's a Bolivian orch-" he shut up when I glared at him.

"Awww..." she whined before switching it over to a rock 'n roll station.

_"She's cute when she does that."_

_ "Shut it. I don't want to hear about it. It's bad enough you're in my thoughts, I don't need a trip into yours." _I said.

I relaxed a little as a song I recognized started playing. My head bobbed a little as the bass strummed rhythmically soon followed by the lead guitar. The drums joined in and smiled inside my helmet.

_"Why do you listen to this? I could be sleeping you know." _Zeta started up.

_"You don't sleep, and this is a great song. You might actually like it if you listened._

"Gimme that thing, that thing gone wild. War machine, war machine..." the radio sang.

I had to stifle a laugh as I heard the A.I. start humming to it in my head. With a content sigh, I kicked back and waited for the mess I'd have to deal with once I reached the end of the rainbow.

* * *

We pulled into a secure holding area, high-tech defense systems pointed in every direction. As we got out, a soldier wearing gray and blue ODST armor met us halfway.

"You the agent the Chairman sent?"

"The one and only." I responded.

"I'm the commanding officer here. Come on, we got lots to talk about." he noticed my driver standing next to me, "Who are you?"

"He's with me. You said we had stuff to do but we're not doing anything." I complained.

The man led us through a series of halls and cells to a large locker room.

"Your new armor's in there. Go put it on and get back out here."

I entered by myself. A crate lay randomly in the middle of the floor, another UNSC marking painted on it. Breaking open the lid, what lay inside wasn't new but just as good. I removed my old CQB armor from its prison and donned it as fast as I possibly could. I felt a feeling of joy wash over me. This was my old armor. It had somehow managed to survive the tough times that this war between the Chairman and the Director had put it through, and now it was all mine again. Everything about was just the way I remembered. A little more plating here, a little less padding there, it felt like it had been designed just for me. I hurriedly placed my helmet on, making sure no one noticed the extra A.I. implanted in me. When I was finally comfortable again, I exited the room and returned to my tour guide.

He looked over my armor with an approving nod before walking down a long corridor, "Has the Chairman told you what he wants done?"

"I'm suppose to stand in for him, and be his eyes and ears. He said I was bringing someone with me."

"You are to take him to a crash site up further north. A group of soldiers managed to take down one of your Freelancer buddies. You're to go to the outpost set up in Sidewinder and make a report on everything you see. When that's taken care of, bring the prisoner back, turn in your homework, and you get the rest of your stuff." He explained.

My heart skipped a beat at the word Freelancer. How could some random troopers bring one of us down? And who?

"So who is this person going with me? I don't normally work with partners." I glanced back at the man I had appointed as my personal chauffeur, just to make sure he hadn't gotten lost.

I swear I could feel the smirk radiating from the soldier I was following. He stopped and put a password into the lock, which unsurprisingly was just 'password', and opened the door. The man inside didn't shock me at all. After all the stuff I'd been through, and what I've done for the Chairman, I should had almost to seen this coming from a mile away. The man wore a simple gray officer's uniform, his dark skin making his few white hairs on his head stand out more than normal. He clasped his hands behind his back as he made his way to greet me.

"It's good to see you, Minnesota."

"Nice to see you, Counselor. We've got some catching up to do."

* * *

Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Well it's Monday, a little bit later than I wanted, but still Monday. I had a little writer's block starting this but once I got the ball rolling it just flowed right out. Well tell me what you think. I do not own RvB, it belongs to Roosterteeth.

* * *

"How you been doing these days, Counselor? I see you made friends with the Chairman."

He chuckled, "Yes, he is very persuasive. Is Lambda still with you?"

She hovered over my shoulder, almost hiding behind my helmet. I knew she didn't like the Counselor after what he did to the Alpha. Zeta stirred in the back of my mind, once again being over-protective of his friend.

"Hi."

"It's good to see you again, Lambda. Has Minnesota been taking good care of you?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied before giving me a nod and disappearing.

I don't know if it was the feelings Zeta kept stirring up in my head or my own protectiveness, but suddenly I didn't want to talk to him anymore. Not knowing what to do, I left before I did something I would regret. I really didn't care if they followed at the moment, I just need to get away. Zeta force more emotions, thoughts, and mental images to the front of my mind. I shook my head to try to fling away the thoughts as each new one started sounding more reasonable. Making my way back to the locker room, I slammed my head into the closest locker I could find. It crumpled easily, and I tore off my helmet as if it were suffocating me.

_"Zeta, stop it! This is ridiculous!"_

_ "He deserves it after what he's done, after what he's put us through." _the A.I. tried to reason.

_"I don't care! Just sit there and leave me alone. I have to work with him not you. The sooner this is over, the sooner he'll be gone." _I massaged my forehead trying to relieve some of the pressure.

The door slid open. "Sota, you in there?"

"Yeah." I called back as the private walked in.

He stayed near the doorway as if I might lash out at him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little stressed out at the moment." I gave the damaged locker a good punch.

He jumped at the metallic crunch, "I can tell."

I destroyed one more locker for good measure before heading out and returning to our ride. I sat in the back waiting for them to catch up. This was going to be a long trip. I would've sat in the front, but that would leave the Counselor exposed to any threat that happened to know of us. The Counselor gave me a concerned look as he climbed in up front. The whole vehicle shuddered as it tore out of the lot. Hours passed, no one willing to say what they were thinking. I clutched my head as a dizzy feeling swept over me. The world seemed to spin as it flew by.

"Are you alright, Minnesota?" the Counselor called back to me.

"Just a little car sick. It'll pass." I lied.

I saw him say something to our driver and motion towards me though the massive headache I had prevented me from understanding their words. I felt the warthog grind to a halt, further angering my headache.

_"Zeta, what are you doing to me?" _I asked.

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_ he replied.

_"I know it's you asshole. I can feel it. We share the same brain space remember."_

_ "It's for your own good." _the A.I. simply put.

My body felt heavier than normal. I just wanted to sit there and sleep but was interrupted by someone dragging me to the edge of the seats. My eyes were briefly blinded as my helmet was removed, allowing me to look directly into the sun. The Counselor moved to my right while the private was on my left. I still couldn't move, and the more I tried, the worse the headache became. It was like someone was holding me down.

_"I'm sorry it's come to this, but I have to put an end to this problem. Just sit tight and try not to hurt yourself." _the A.I. stated.

I didn't bother asking what he was going to do. He had already made it perfectly clear what he wanted. I tried to warn them but nothing in my body seem to work, even my vision seemed to be darkening.

_"Lambda talk him out of this. He's going to hurt them._ _Please do something." _I pleaded.

_"I tried but he wouldn't listen to me."_ she whimpered _"He's too strong."_

This wasn't good. _"Try harder please. I know you can do this."_

The Counselor leaned down to try get to my implants. My hand shot up and clamped around his throat. I heard him gasp as he tried to peel my hand away. A chill ran down my spine. Zeta had control of my arm.

"I'm sorry Counselor, but I can't let you do that." the A.I. hovered over my chest.

My other arm shot out and caught the private, binding him in the same vice-like grip.

"Zeta," I mumbled, the world slowly slipping away as I started losing consciousness, "don't do this."

He look down at me before returning to his task. Every part of my body refused to listen while under Zeta's control. I knew these A.I. were powerful but this was too far. I see why they stopped implanting after Wash. The repercussions were dangerous. Despite all of this, it didn't seem like something Zeta would do. It's like he's a completely different being. The pressure in my hands slowly increased and I could only watch as they struggled against the crazy A.I. I almost gave in when a white-hot searing pain exploded in the back of my mind. It lasted for a moment only to be replaced with what I could only describe as bliss. The pain faded slowly through my body as someone removed all the weight from it. Coming down from the sensation, I watched, to the confusion of everyone, as my fingers slid from their place on their prisoners to fall limply at my side.

"What?!" Zeta whirled around trying to force my body to obey.

"Zeta."

Lambda appeared almost right next to him. If he was shocked, it didn't show. They stood staring at each other. I looked to see the Counselor watching intensely at what was unfolding before him. She took a step closer, bringing herself eye to eye with the psychotic program. The didn't need to speak to let each other know what they feeling. I would say I was confused, but then again I still had no clue what these things could do except through the first hand experience I had acquired through my time with them. I yelped in pain as Zeta flickered into nothing against his will. The Counselor held up the small device that housed the A.I.

"I'm sorry but I had to do it while he was distracted. Are you okay?"

"Well a crazy A.I. just hijacked my body and tried to kill a few people, but other than that I feel pretty good." I said.

He shook his head, "Zeta did not take over your body, but your armor. Even that was surprising coming from a Fragment."

"Look Counselor," I groaned as I sat up "after what Sigma did to Maine, I've learned that no matter how impossible it may seem never underestimate these guys."

I look to Lambda who seemed to be having trouble with her image. Her image was fuzzy and dim. She faded in and out as she struggled to keep going.

"Lambda power down for a while. You've earned it." she gave a small nod before disappearing.

"You will have to explain to me what happened with them at the end. I have never seen A.I. act that way before." the Counselor said.

Reaching over and I took Zeta from him. I uploaded him into my storage unit that way he wouldn't be able to take over again, but I could keep him close if I needed him. He may be crazy but he was still mine.

"What do you think you are doing?" the Counselor asked.

"I made a promise. He's my responsibility. Make whatever argument you want, you can't have him."

He stared at me for a moment before giving an understanding nod. I went to my spot in the back of the warthog. The Counselor clambered in but the private just stood there watching me for a second. I knew he was a little unwary of me now but I'll make it up to him later. We lurched forward onward to our destination once more.

* * *

The snow had fallen for at least an hour. We'd stopped for a while to take food breaks and stuff, but there was no delaying the inevitable. The frozen barren wasteland lay ahead. Marines moved here and there in groups. A couple were off by themselves looking for more evidence. As we pulled up, a sense of nostalgia and sadness welled up in my chest. Tex lay unmoving on the arctic ground, a gaping hole in her visor. Of all the Agents to be killed, this is not what I had expected. I spotted a rather colorful group of soldiers not too far away. Curiosity got the better of me as I made my way over.

"Private, stay with the Counselor. I'll be right back."

As I made my way closer, I started picking up on their conversation.

"The Chairman will not be happy he's dead. I think he wanted to debrief him personally. Eh, oh well." a gray marine said.

That's when I noticed the body.

"Yeah..." a teal one wielding an energy sword mumbled.

"Yeah, that's too bad." a blue one wearing Mark V armor said.

"Well, be sure to let him know we're sorry." the last one, a light blue soldier, stated. Looks like I'm not the only one who doesn't like the Chairman.

"Whatever, you're free to go." the marine said as he turned and almost ran into me.

"Actually, the Chairman sent me to ask them a few questions."

He shrugged, "Do what you want. I don't need them any more."

I looked them over. They were a ragtag team of simulation troopers. Slightly amused, I pulled a miniature data pad from my armor. It didn't really do anything, just something to jot down notes from time to time. I'd seen a lot of UNSC commanders using them so I figured I could use one too. Looking up, I saw the blue trooper with yellow accents staring at me. I'd let him stew for a moment.

"Okay, give me your rank and name." I started with the red team.

I went up to the one with a shotgun. "Sarge." he said.

"What kind of sergeant? And your name too."

"Just put Sarge. Trust me, they'll know who you're talking about." he chuckled.

Hoping to avoid another headache, I moved on to the maroon one. "Rank and name."

"Private Dick Simmons, sir."

I smiled. That wasn't so hard. Maybe these guys wouldn't be too difficult to work with.

I walked up to the orange one, "Rank and name."

"Do I have to?" he complained.

"You heard the man," Sarge barked "quit whining and just get it over with."

The orange one groaned, "Minor Junior Private Negative First Class Dexter Grif."

Wait what? I gawked at him for a moment, "Are you serious? Who gave you that rank?"

Grif pointed at the red one who was now dying of his own laughter. "Him," he pointed at Wash's 'body', "and him."

Why couldn't things just go simply for once. I knew simulation troopers had their... quirks, but for a Freelancer to do that was just ridiculous. And hilarious.

"You know what?" I shook my head, "I'm going to do us both a favor. I'm promoting you back to Private for convenience purposes."

I looked to the blue and yellow trooper, a smirk creeping under my helmet "Wash, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to say something?"

They looked between each other, wary about my intent. I walked away from them. Wash quickly caught up. I knew he would follow. One thing I learned from the Project was that people really didn't like it when you exposed their secrets to the ones they hate the most.

"You aren't going to tell the Chairman are you?"

"Relax Wash, your secret is safe. You're not the only one hiding something from him. Now tell me," I gestured to everything around us "what party did I miss?"

Wash shook his head, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

* * *

You know the drill. Please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

I know this is a little late but deal with it. I don't own RvB!

* * *

I was entranced by the story Wash wove for me. He'd started with his offer from our mutual business partner, the Chairman. I smacked him upside the head for turning against the few friends he'd gained, but joked with him about how he and Maine use to be back in the day.

"You mean the Meta?"

I shook my head. "No, I mean Maine. He's not the Meta anymore. Sigma's gone thanks to you."

"Yeah but he's still the Meta." Wash said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well," he started "he still tried to find any remaining A.I. to power the equipment he still had. He..." Wash paused trying to come up with more for his excuse.

"Right, because what you wanted Epsilon for was any better." I countered.

He hung his head in shame.

"Speaking of Epsilon, where is he? I thought you guys were chasing him. Did Maine get him?" I asked.

Wash pointed over to where a group of marines were wandering around collecting things to store in the bases until they could be handled properly. As much as it pained me to admit it, the Chairman was right. These guys aren't the brightest crayons in the box.

"I'll go see what I can do. You go hangout somewhere with your new team until I figure out what to do them. Keep the Reds close by too, just in case."

"Why? What are you up to?" he look at me suspiciously.

I shuffled the snow around with my foot, how much should I tell him? His loyalty streak wasn't exactly the best. Well, there's only one way to find out.

"Do you remember Michigan?" I asked.

"Yeah, you two were inseparable. It always reminded me of North and York." Wash answered.

I looked him straight in the face. "How much do you know about his death?"

Wash thought in silence for a moment, "Just what I've found on my own and the little the Counselor told me back before I fried HQ's systems. You were on your way to a training site when your convoy was attacked by Insurrectionists. Most of the trainees were killed along with Michigan. You destroyed his equipment, as protocol dictates, as well as his A.I. That had to be rough on you."

I took off my helmet, fatigue slowly settling in again. I hadn't slept since the street where I almost killed my appointed babysitter, that was a couple of days ago. Having A.I. had it's uses, but the constant presence in my head was still taxing. Now that Zeta was out and in my storage unit I might get to sleep easier.

I leaned against the Warthog we had been standing next to, "That's the report I gave. But like I said, you're not only one hiding something from the Chairman. I've got something that could make or break me. There's another war coming and I want to be ready for it. Can I count on you to help me?"

"What are you talking about? What war, Sota? What do you have that's so important?" Wash interrogated. He took a few steps closer trying to be threatening, but I was too tired to care at the moment.

"The war," I said "against the Chairman. You know as well as I do that he won't stop until the Director's gone for good. I, for one, don't want to see that asshole win, and it's going to take more than just me to stop him. What do you say Wash, will you help me?"

"I'll pass."

"Really?" I asked, genuinely surprised.

It was Wash's turn to look exhausted. "I've done enough damage for one fight. Count me out."

Damn, I was hoping to have another Freelancer on my side in this fight. Time for Plan B.

"How about we trade favors then? You do this for me, and I owe you one. No questions asked."

He seemed to consider this for a moment. "I don't know..."

I really didn't want to do this but I have no other option. "I'll let you hold onto my secret weapon until you call in my favor. You'll be helping me a lot. Isn't that right Zeta?"

The red warrior hovered cautiously to my side as if he were afraid of what might happen if he got to close to me, "Are you sure about this? Agent Washington doesn't seem to be the appropriate choice to keep me hidden."

If Wash's helmet hadn't been on, I swear his jaw would be in the snow right now. He looked around to see if anyone was nearby before coming closer to inspect the A.I.

"How is this possible? You were suppose to destroy him." he asked.

I looked off to the distance. A smile came over me as I watched the Reds hijack a Hornet, the poor soldier guarding it chasing after them hopelessly from the ground.

"Michigan made me promise to not to let anything bad happen to him."

"So you're giving him to me?"

My head instantly snapped up and I stared directly into his visor, "Yeah, I can trust you can't I?"

This would decide it for him. If he accepted Zeta, I knew he would help me. If not, nothing would. I held his gaze for some time before he slowly reached for the unit where Zeta was.

"Don't worry Washington," Zeta joked "I don't bite... much."

Wash yanked him out but didn't put him in his own armor. I knew he still didn't like having an A.I. with him but I could see he him planning something in his head.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Nothing right now. I just needed to know where you stood in this fight. I'll let you know when it's time." I put my helmet back on as I walked away.

I left him to his business as I grabbed a Mongoose and headed toward Red base where everything was being stored. The base was as bad I remembered them. It was hard to believe we actually trained in this place back during the early years of the Project. At some point, Lambda appeared over my shoulder while I was reminiscing about the past. Whether she wanted to talk about something or was just bored, I didn't care at the moment. I wanted to see Epsilon. We made on way to a doorway being guarded by two bored looking soldiers. As I approached, they moved in my way to keep me from entering.

"Sorry, we can't let you in. Only those with Level One clearance can enter." one of them said.

"Level One clearance? That's the lamest excuse I've heard. You should have said something like 'What's the password?' or 'You need a keycard to get in'. That's how you fool somebody." I explained.

"See I told you!" he said, turning to his buddy.

"That's totally unoriginal. I like mine better." he argued.

While they continued to bicker, I pushed past them and entered the room. Such amateurs.

"Lambda, lock the door from the inside and scan the room for hidden bugs."

Trash and scrap metal covered the tables they had set up. In the corner, I found what I was looking for.

"Done." Lambda said as she returned to my shoulder, "What's that?"

"It's a memory unit. It's used to store A.I. when they're not being used."

I felt her fear go through my mind. She was remembering the last time she had been in one, the time when the Director first harvested her from the Alpha. A mess of emotions radiated from her as I picked up the device to examine it.

"Don't worry Lambda. I would never put you inside one of these things. I'm trying to figure out how to open it without damaging it further. Your brother Epsilon is trapped in here. It was rigged one-way so he couldn't get out."

"Epsilon!" she cried out, making me jump. I had never heard her that loud before. "Can you do it?"

"Maybe, I need some time. Whoever rigged it knew what they were doing." I told her.

Of all the Project members, only a handful knew how to operate and modify these things. It was based off recovered Covenant technology with a touch that only someone like the Director could add. The only Agents that I knew that could do this were Carolina, Maine, and myself. It was easy to use, but the details and technology used in it required extreme training and skill, which the three of us obviouslyhad. Carolina's obsession with being good at everything, Maine's thirst for new power, and my general passion with computers and technology drove the Director to train us for situations where an A.I. might run lose. He never did trust Sigma, Gamma, or Omega very much. Now I know why.

"It's no use right now. I need the proper tools to get it going. Plus, I seriously doubt they would just let me walk out of here with it." Although, judging by the shouting match still going on outside the room, I probably could have.

Lambda stared at it longingly, she loved having other A.I. around. That's one of the reasons I took Zeta. She missed her family. I remember the times I would find her carrying on random conversations with the system A.I., F.I.L.S.S., in the middle of the night while I was trying to sleep.

"I'm sorry, Lambda. We'll come back for him, I promise."

"Okay." she replied sadly.

We were about to leave when I noticed a tarp pinned to the wall between to tables. Pushing it aside, I found something that would be a huge trump card in my war if it worked. There, laying on a large metal table, was Maine. I had always refused to call him "The Meta". Sigma, and his two partners in crime, were the Meta, not Maine. Maine was just a victim. If Carolina hadn't been so stubborn, and had just taken her A.I. when she was suppose to, none of this Meta stuff would've happened.

"Lambda, what can you tell me about him?"

"Agent Maine is currently in a stasis of some kind. Judging by his vitals, probably from falling into the ocean."

"But he's still alive, right?" I asked, almost pleaded.

"Yes, but that might not be such a good thing." she said.

I refused to let my hopes drop. "Why?"

"Even if he was in a stable condition, his psyche is several damaged. His body and mind would be in constant pain."

A light clicked on in my head, "What about you? Could you fix him? All he needs a bit of kindness that only you can give him."

"I don't know..."

"Do you remember Sigma?" She nodded. "He hurt Maine really bad like the Director did to Alpha. Maine is still hurting even now that Sigma is gone. I need you to help him. Show him that not everyone will try to hurt him. Show him that you want to be his friend."

I watched as she ran through all the possibilities before giving a small nod.

I removed my helmet, "Get ready."

"What about you? You let Wash have Zeta. You won't have anyone to help you." she asked.

"That was to protect him. We'll get him back eventually, I trust Wash." I assured her.

She disappeared as I removed her from my head. It was painful at first, but I managed. Carefully lifting Maine's helmet, I placed her inside his head. She reappeared hovering over his chest.

"Stay here, I'll come back I promise. If anything happens, shut down his equipment." I told her before she went to work.

I removed my shotgun and hid it under the piles of scrap as I left. I hoped everything worked out the way I wanted it to. Pushing past the guards, who had finally stopped arguing, and went to look for the Counselor. After asking around, I found him waiting by my Troop Hog with the private.

"You guys miss me?"

The Counselor smile as I made my way over, "Of course Minnesota, it would not be the same without you."

"Hey Private, come here." I said.

He made his way over. "What's up?"

"I need you to stay with these guys. I want you to make sure they don't screw up anything, Chairman's orders." I told him.

"Wow, really? I'd better get going then. Have fun doing whatever it is you're doing." he ran off before I could stop him.

"Did the Chairman really say that?" the Counselor asked.

"No. I just needed him out of the way for the moment. Besides, he's better off not getting involved with us."

"You are probably right. Are we leaving so soon?" he asked.

"Yes but there's somewhere I want to go before I take you back and I may need you to help me." I told him as I climbed in the driver's seat.

He climbed in the passenger's seat, "What do you need me for?"

"You'll see." I floored it. This is why I don't drive.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. Everything hurts badly. I sat up in the cold, gray room by myself. I had to wait as the pain ebbed away. Pain, that's all I felt. It took everything I had in me not to fall over as I stood upright and made my way out of the empty room. Junk was scattered everywhere I could see. Using a table for support, I started walking to what looked like a door only to trip on something. The table toppled slightly causing piles of the junk to spill onto me. Surprising, a shotgun rested not far from me. Someone must have lost it in all this crap.

_"Are you okay?"_

I lay as stiff as I had been moments ago. My head lifted up cautiously as I peered around the vacant room. Where had that come from? I picked up the shotgun as I rose from the metal pieces that covered me. They bent underneath my boots with each step.

_"Must be going crazy."_ I thought.

_"You're not crazy." _A golden figure appeared before me.

_"What the hell?!" _I backed away, tripping over the scrap again.

_"It's good to see to you awake. It makes me so happy to see you feeling better."_ it said.

I rose from my position on the floor. _"Who are you?"_

_ "My name is Lambda. It's nice to finally meet you Maine."_

* * *

Yep I did it. He's back. I didn't look this over as thorough as I usually do so if you see any mistakes let me know. Please leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

I know it's a little late but I did have it read by my back up date. Life is getting a little hectic for me right now so I lost track of the story for a moment. I don't own RvB.

* * *

The Warthog skidded to a stop, "That wasn't too bad."

I hopped out before turning to my passenger. The Counselor was gripping his seat for dear life. I guess the lack of seat belts in a vehicle was a first for him. I could almost swear there were a few extra white hairs on his head.

"Please, it wasn't that bad," I started walking away, "I'll scout ahead."

I made my way through the ruins of a long forgotten building. Of course, I knew better. It was supposed to look that way. Posting soldiers in a dump like this would only draw attention. Surveillance cameras hidden in the dark corners of the rubble while keeping the soldiers inside for an ambush was easier. By now, there shouldn't be either one here. The cameras long since used, the security teams gone. Making my way up a ramp, I found something that put me on alert. A screen hung from a tree, bullet holes scattered throughout it. I drew my knife from its resting place next to my left shoulder. With my shotgun back at the crash site, and forgetting to grab a replacement weapon, all I had was my sword. I didn't want to use it because the glow would most likely ruin any chance at stealth I had, not to mention the heat source it probably gave off. Behind me was the hidden entrance to the facility, embedded into the wall. The doors hung mangled on their post, something had wanted in, or out, badly.

"What the hell..?" I breathed, this couldn't be good.

I cautiously made my way inside. The hallways were eerily silent as I advanced further in. I listened down each path for any sign of life, be it friendly or not. As I made my down into a main storage room, the dozens of crates and materials scattered everywhere a clear giveaway, I heard grumbling. Clinging to the shadows, I slunk next to a large metal container as I peered around it. A large, and by large I mean a good head taller than Maine and just as wide, man in armor stood facing away hunched over something, heavy machine gun turret on the floor next to him.

"What's he doing here?" I muttered to myself.

"That's what I was thinking."

In a flash, an arm wrapped around my neck, the point of a knife pressed into it. My gaze looked down only to find a faint outline holding the blade. As if on cue, the stealth unit revealed my captor's limb as it shut off. He forced me to walk towards the hulking main I'd been staring at.

"Look what I found snooping around, Hawk."

The giant, apparently known as Hawk, turned around and glared at me. I was getting a strong feeling that these guys didn't like me.

He lumbered over to me, "Who are you?"

I remained silent. The knife pressed harder into my windpipe. "Don't be shy. Just tell us who you are and I'll let you go.

"You're not to good at this interrogation thing are you?" I shoved away the knife and elbowed him in the ribs. With a quick flip, he lay sprawled on the ground, "If you wanted a hug, all you had to do was ask."

Hawk just shook his head, "Tentacles, you're an idiot."

"Shut your face and help me." Tentacles flipped back to a standing position as Hawk went to grab his turret.

I activated my energy sword, lunging at Tentacles. He nimbly twisted out of the way while slashing at my arm. We spun and slashed in a dance of blades and skills. Our little waltz was interrupted by the sound of a turret warming up. I jumped away as the place I had stood was showered with bullets.

"Where you running to?" Hawk taunted as I sprinted away, following me as everything around me was demolished by his large weapon.

I ran down every path I found, weaving around corners so not to let him have a line of sight on me. Our chase looped back around to where we started. I rushed towards a crate to hide behind when Tentacles appeared from nowhere in my path. He gave a maniacal laugh as I changed directions. My hide and seek game wasn't working well. Just as I turned a corner, the small man attacked me. He practically threw himself at me, grabbing what he could to keep me from escaping. I struggled against him as we rolled around. It was that he was stronger, but he had long limbs that he would wrap around me and wouldn't let go without a fight. I felt like I was wrestling a two-year off my legs.

The thundering footsteps of the giant were almost on us. With one last squirm, I freed myself and ran straight at the beast of a man. I leaped over his turret fire, landing with a roll, then sliced through his belt of ammo that constantly fed into the gun. With a roar he threw it down and shrugged off his pack. The giant rushed me, I stabbed him through the shoulder and impaled him with my sword. I soon realized this was a mistake. Not only was I weaponless, but he didn't even seem phased by the glowing blade piercing his body. I turned to run again but was trapped again by Tentacles. God, their codenames were stupid.

"That tickled." he growled as he removed my sword, "Here, let me show you."

The twin blades hovered close enough to my face to my face that I was frozen with fear. Hawk raised it up, my death coming in one strike.

"Enough!" shouted a raspy voice.

I watch as his shields visibly flickered before they covered his entire body. He stood frozen in his spot, a growl of frustration his only action.

"Ah, crap." Tentacles released me and tried to run but suffered the same fate as his friend, armor lock.

I looked around confused. Then I saw him. He stood atop one of the large crates. I watched as he made his way towards me. Looking over his body, I saw no weapons. No grenades, no guns, no nothing. He circled me like a bird, examining me to see if I was a threat. I waited. Not much else I could do considering he could probably lock up my armor too if I tried anything.

"Why are you here, Freelancer?"

"How do you know I'm a Freelancer?"

"I know all about you, Minnesota." He stopped in front of me.

"I'm getting some more weapons and equipment then I'm gone. Who are you and what you doing in this place?" I questioned. If he knew about me, I definitely needed to know who I was dealing with.

"I am Mantis. Our business is not for you to know." he answered.

"You're Insurrectionists aren't you. Don't worry, I don't care about you guys. I have a new enemy now. One much more powerful than you."

He seemed intrigued by my statement. "And who is this all-powerful enemy that you speak of?"

I shook my head, "My business is not for you to know."

There was a bang and a bullet flew by my face leaving a visible trail from its speed. I looked up to a catwalk not far above me. My fists clenched as I saw them. A soldier with a freshly used sniper rifle was aiming at me. Next to him was what I assumed was their leader since they all wore solid black Mark VI armor while he sported the typical Insurrectionist black and red over his Commando armor.. That's not what set me on edge. He was holding two magnums, one on the back of his hostage, the Counselor, and the other twirling reflexively on his finger.

"Look what I found hiding outside." He gave the Counselor a jab with is gun to move him forward.

The Innie stopped spinning gun and stared hard at me. "Where have I seen him before?" I heard him mutter to himself.

"Five months ago, when you assaulted a convoy of UNSC rookies on their way to a training site." I stated.

"I remember now. You and your little friend were there. Freelancers reduced to the UNSC's lapdogs. It's pathetic." He spat.

I had restrain myself from climbing up there and strangling him with my own hands. Now was not the time to lose control. It was getting hard to focus as the urge to kill him started sounding better by the second. I shook my head to clear my thoughts but it didn't seem to work. It took all my will power to stay put. Attacking would probably get me killed.

"So my friend, what brings you here? I heard you had a new enemy that you wanted dead. Does the Insurrection not pose a threat anymore?" he asked.

"Not near as much as him. I don't want a fight, I just came here for weapons and equipment then I was leaving." I replied.

"Tell you what," I said as he started twirling his pistol again, "You help us with something here, and I let you walk away with whatever you want. Sound good?" He gave the Counselor another jab in the back for emphasis.

I didn't like this. Making a deal with these guys would be a bad idea, but if I didn't they would most likely kill us. Suddenly I realized how I could turn this into my favor.

"You want to deal a blow to the UNSC? Help me."

"Help you?" he laughed, "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because, without me you wouldn't be able to touch him." I retorted.

He seemed to actually consider my proposal. He looked to his sniper and Mantis before returning his gaze to me, "Who is this man you want dead so bad as to ask us for help?"

"Malcolm Hargrove, the Chairman. I've worked for him since I left Project Freelancer and I realized that he's just as corrupt as the Director. I know where he goes, whose hands are in his pockets, and how far his reach goes. Trust me, without my help you won't be able to get near him."

"The Chairman!" he took a step back. "How do you expect to do this? It's insane!"

"I've got a few more Freelancers coming to join me. If you helped, it would make things easier." Easier for me. I would get off scot-free. It would just look like a well planned attack by the Insurrectionists leaving me and everyone else involved to safely return to our lives.

"Who is this man?" he asked Mantis.

Mantis leaned against the still immobile Hawk, earning a threatening growl that he didn't seem to notice, "Agent Minnesota, ranked number three on their leaderboard before going rouge with Agent Michigan, the man Fox killed."

"He should have tried harder if he wanted to live." the feminine voice of the sniper known as Fox remarked.

I silently hoped that they would all die helping me. If not, I'd have to do it myself.

"Say we did help you, what would you do then?" their leader asked.

"For you, nothing. I've got a plan that I'm pretty sure will work. When it does, I'll send you some coordinates to launch an assault on. It's that simple. After that, we go our separate ways."

I watched as he conversed with Fox, never letting the Counselor out of his sight. After a few minutes, he put both magnums away and jumped over the railing. He walked up to me and held out his hand, "Well Minnesota, as much as we both know how muc despise each other I believe we can call a truce long enough to pull this off. After all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Call me Adam."

I cautiously shook his hand, "I have to say, I like your codename the best so far."

As much as I wanted senselessly murder every single one of them, he was right. I had to work with them long enough to bring down the Chairman. With this situation taken care of, I had to return my travel buddy back home, and deliver my 'findings' to my dear partner the Chairman along with my letter of resignation, neither of which he would be happy with.

"Fox, show our new friend around. Help him with whatever he needs. Mantis, let those idiots go and tell them to clean their mess in here. We have stuff to do." Adam ordered.

I could already tell this was going to be worse than I could ever imagine.

* * *

_"That wasn't so hard." _bodies lay unconscious at my feet in every direction.

_"At least you didn't kill them." _Lambda commented.

I had reluctantly agreed not to slaughter the poor fools that tried to stop me. Why, I'm not so sure. Walking outside I found several more soldiers, all shaking in their boots with their rifles pointed at me. I simply strolled through them towards an abandoned Mongoose that someone had left.

One of them stepped between me and my ride, his rifle shaking horribly in my face, "By order of the UNSC, I command you to stand down and return to the evidence room."

This guy must really be stupid. I gave him the infamous Tex "bring it" knuckle and neck crack, both of which I knew were clearly heard by him.

I smiled as he simply stared in fear. "The keys are under the seat. Have a nice trip." He dropped his rifle and took off fast enough to make Carolina jealous. I picked up his abandoned weapon and placed it on my back next to my shotgun.

_"That wasn't very nice." _Lambda remarked.

_"He got in my way." _I climbed aboard the Mongoose and cranked it up.

I could feel her disapproval in my mind, _"I'm sure if you had asked nicely he would have let you have it."_

_"Whatever, where are we going now?"_

_ "Head towards the main city. We are supposed to meet the Agent there." _she answered.

I knew it had to be whoever had left her with me, but my memory refused to recall who Lambda had been partnered with. She began fiddling with my radio, and for a moment I thought she was calling someone. Then she giggled, and the sounds of running water and strange bird calls filled my helmet.

_"Turn it off, now."_

_ "Please!" _she begged.

_"No. Off, now."_

_ "You're mean." _the sounds shut off.

I was starting to feel bad for whoever had been partnered with her. On the road for five minutes, and already could tell this was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review! I need as much feedback as I can get.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone its time for an update. For being so awesome, I made this chap a bit longer than usual. I may have gone a little overboard with it but that's for you to decide. I think this is my favorite chap yet. I do not own RvB it belongs to Roosterteeth.

* * *

_"How much further?"_ I asked the A.I. in my head.

_"Just keep going, I'll let you know when to stop."_ she replied.

We'd been traveling for hours. The frozen wasteland gave way to lush green forest barely touched by man. Crumbling buildings lay forgotten among their oaken guardians. I started to recognize some of the area. I don't know why but it felt like I had been here before. Pulling over, I stepped off the Mongoose and observed my surroundings. There was a worn path leading off into the dense shrubbery covered in what looked like fresh tire tracks. It hit me like a Warthog to the face. There was a Freelancer facility nearby. A facility meant equipment and weapons. I managed to take one step before Lambda appeared in front of me.

"Where are you going? We're suppose to meet the Agent."

_"Don't care." _I walked straight thru her. She apparently didn't like that.

My body froze in place. I was in armor lock.

"I'm sorry." she hovered in front of my visor, "I was told to keep you on track by my Agent."

She released me immediately. This A.I. was very confusing. Remembering my plan, I continued forward.

"Please don't go." Lambda pleaded.

_"I need to go. Your Agent will be fine."_

"But... okay." she hovered defeated over my right shoulder.

Once again, I didn't understand this A.I. She shuts me down only to release me, then argues about me not going and gives up right away. I couldn't take any more. _"Why are you doing this? You didn't have to come with me. I'm sure your precious Agent wouldn't have minded."_

_ "Because I felt bad for you. Sigma was so mean to you. I wanted to help you. He took away what made you special. You say all you cared about was equipment_ _and finding my brothers. But that wasn't you, that was Sigma. You were his puppet, you just didn't know it. You attacked your friends, killed innocent people, but that wasn't you. That was the Meta. You are Maine. Don't go back to being him."_

I stared at her. My mind was torn. It knew was she said was true, but it didn't want to believe or care about it. I was furious, at myself and Sigma. Lambda was right. I didn't want it to be true, but everything she said made so much sense. He used me. I was nothing but a weapon to him. Funny, that was how I thought of myself before all the A.I. showed up. I was a living weapon. Now, the thought of being used by someone else made my blood boil. Lambda moved closer to me, worry on her face.

"You okay? I'm sorry if I upset you."

_"I'm fine. Let's get going."_ I climbed back on the Mongoose.

She smile at me. It felt good to have someone proud of me. Her face was suddenly replaced by fear and horror. I watched Lambda moved towards the direction of our destination. Her head scanned the area, seeing something I obviously couldn't. There was a flash and she was on my shoulder, an artificial tear running down her cheek. It took all my will power to hear her the single word that escaped as nothing but a whimper.

"Sota..."

That must be the Agent. I still couldn't remember who that was but if Lambda is upset about him, I had to find them. I gunned the engine, hurrying to our destination. Why I was doing this didn't matter anymore. Someone had upset Lambda, and I was going to make them pay.

* * *

Everything was working smoothly for now. The woman, Fox, showed me around like I was new to this place. If I remember correctly, the Director had me help him design these kinds of places. When we came to the armory, I immediately set out to find another weapon. There were several sidearms and Battle Rifles but no decent weapons. After raiding every possible crate, I found it. A brand new, long-range death dealer. In short, a sniper rifle. Fox giggled at how I treated my prize like gold. I figured she would know how hard it was to find a decent rifle in a war that wasn't standard issue crap.

I placed it on my back as we continued our tour. It ended when we came to the control room where the Counselor and Adam were doing something to one of the machines. "F.I.L.S.S. where are the Director's files?"

"I am sorry. The Director himself had me erase all his personal files after transferring them to his storage unit." the A.I. explained.

"The Director? What storage unit?" I asked as I entered, "Can you show us the video feed of a few minutes before the transfer?"

"Most certainly." Her image disappeared to reveal three people caught on camera.

To say I was surprised was an understatement. One of them was a simulation trooper I'd run into back at sidewinder, what he was doing here only made the puzzle more complicated. The next not as much, but still shocking. Tex was standing with a Blue chatting. To be honest, the Blue was more of a surprise. I had heard of the repeated demise of Agent Texas, but knew something as simple as death would never keep her down. But who was this Blue? It donned on me where I had seen him before.

"That's not the Director, that's Wash."

"No, Agent Washington has never visited this facility. My voice recognition detected a 100% match to the Director's voice. That is the Director."

I gave the Counselor a confused look. "How is that possible?"

His gazed was burning into the screen as he sorted through all the possibilities. I could hear his mind working at full power to try to come up with a solution. In the end, he let out a defeated sigh. "I don't know."

"It's nice to know how easy it is to hack your systems. What I don't like is that now there's nothing useful left in them."

"Hey F.I.L.S.S., are the any personal files for any of the other Agents left?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes there are. The data files for several Agents are still here."

"Send them all to me, then delete them."

"I can't let you have those files. I need them for our mission." Adam interjected.

That was the last straw. I turned on him and picked him up by the front of his armor. Carrying him to a nearby wall, I slammed him into it before bring my visor centimeters from his.

"Look, I don't care what you guys are doing with all of this equipment." I growled, "Take it all, I don't give a fuck. You can have all the data on our experiments and technology and tactics. But I will kill you before I let you anywhere near the memories and secrets of my friends. It's all that's left of them. It's the only memory I have left of them, not that you would understand." I let him down before stalking away, "I'm leaving. Let's go Counselor."

I heard him shuffle behind me. We hurried out of the facility, much to his disappointment. The next destination not the one he wanted to go back to. I was about to climb in when I heard something.

"Hey! Wait a sec!"

I turned to find Adam running in my direction, "What do you want?"

He stopped in front of me, "I wanted to know what you had planned for us."

"Track my armor's signal. If the recovery beacon activates or it disappears completely, it means something went wrong. Bring your team and come find me by any means. I'm sure that will make their day." I spat.

"I'll get right on it."

He acted like he was about to leave, but turned back to me. I watched as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Look, I want to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that. I forgot how it felt to lose someone close. My parents died fighting for the Insurrection a while back, and I lost my best friend to the Covenant. Their memory is what keeps me going. I didn't know you would be so close to all of them. I only saw you as the enemy. Now I see something else. A man protecting what's left of his friends. I can respect that." He held out his hand. "I'm sorry, for everything."

I stared at his hand for a moment as his words sank in. Guilt rush to the surface of my mind. I had viewed him the same way. An enemy that didn't care for anyone except his cause. I felt bad for the guy. He was like me. Using what's left of his past to help get him through the obstacles in his way. I shook his hand, maybe these guys aren't as bad as I thought. They were still technically the 'bad guy', but after what I'm about to do, I'm pretty sure I'll be lobbed into the same category. It was then I noticed Fox was behind him leaning against a piece of rubble. Her smirk radiated from under her helmet, and I was glad I was wearing my helmet when she blew me a quick kiss. Adam appeared oblivious the entire time.

"Well, I should get going."

"Good luck, I'll make sure we don't lose track of you." he chuckled as he walked away, the female sniper following close behind him.

I climbed in only to find the Counselor with a knowing grin plastered to his face, apparently he had noticed everything.

"What?" I said as he continued with that stupid smile.

"Nothing." he turned his attention to the road ahead of us.

Dirt sprayed from under the rear tires as I tried to press the pedal through the floor. Let's see him smile after this ride.

Several potholes, tight turns, and one rather exciting downhill slope later, we had returned to the prison.

I couldn't help but laugh as the Counselor nearly jumped out of the still moving vehicle to return to the welcoming arms of the guards. He gave me an angry glare before it melted into a happy smile.

"It was good to see you again, Sota. I hope our next meeting is under better circumstances."

"Same here. I've got to get back and turn in a few things to the Chairman. I'll try to send you a birthday present if I can." I replied.

He merely chuckled as the guards to him back inside. I didn't know how well things would turn out, but if all went right I would be seeing him again real soon.

* * *

"Is this everything?" the chairman asked.

I was back in his office with data pad that contained all my 'findings'. I had lied about most of it. It pleased me to see his expression when he no doubt read the part about Wash being killed and the Meta running off with the Epsilon unit. If he believed it was gone, it would give me a chance to get Epsilon out before he figured out what it was.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he laid the pad down, "While it is unfortunate that the Epsilon unit is gone, nothing irreplaceable was lost."

I had to force myself not to lunge across the table and strangle this man myself as he spoke about Wash like that. "What's next, sir? Do you want me to go after the Meta?"

He glanced up at me from his desk, "Do I look like a fool to you Minnesota?"

No, you look like an asshole and a fool. "No, sir why would you say that?"

I felt my blood run cold as he pulled out the memory unit that housed the unknowing Epsilon. He placed it on his desk, carefully so he wouldn't mess up his papers, and look up at me. "Then, what is this?"

All I could do was stand there. Some how he had found out. My attention remained on him even as the door behind me opened and three marines rushed in, their rifles all aimed at me. One behind me, the other two directly to my left and right. "Would this be a bad time to tell you I quit?"

"I hope you have a good explanation as to why you've been lying to me." He reclined a little in his chair, victory in his grasp.

"Because you're an evil manipulative prick." I retorted.

If I pissed him off, he didn't show it. I recognized this as his business mode. It usually ended up with him making a deal that only he seemed to enjoy.

"Tell you what Agent, I'll forget this whole incident ever happened. The insults, the lies, all your little Freelancer friends, I'll even give you the memory unit. All I want is your A.I."

"I'd never give Lambda to you. You must be dumber than you act if you even think I'd take that offer." I shot back.

"I don't want just Lambda, I want both of them."

My blood frozen in my veins. How did he know? "It doesn't make any difference. If anything it makes you look even more stupid."

The man still hadn't budged from his relaxed position in his chair. "Because I hold all the cards. If you won't do as I ask, you don't have any use left to me. Kill him."

All three fired at once. Time slowed as I ducked silently, the bullets passing harmlessly through my hologram. Blood sprayed the walls behind the two next to me as they crumpled to the floor. As my image flickered into nothing, I grabbed Epsilon and charged thru the remaining soldier. I shoved him out of my way and barreled down the hallway, Epsilon in one arm and my energy sword in the other.

"Kill him!"

I ran through the halls only to find each one blocked off by more soldiers. It quickly became a maze to get out. I came to a dead-end as several more marines found me. Stabbing through the carpeted floor, I made a circle and crashed through to the next. Sending my hologram one direction, I tore down another before I was cornered once more. I was at least on the third or fourth floor meaning I still had a long ways to go. Or maybe not.

The marines advanced carefully on me. "Easy now. Don't do anything stupid."

To my right was an office door. I almost threw myself through it, causing a loud crash. The woman screamed and cowered in the corner as I ran through the full length window. Turns out I was on the fourth floor. I put away my sword and clutched Epsilon to my chest. Luckily, someone had parked directly underneath the window. I silently prayed that it was the Chairman's. The vehicle collapsed under my impact into a small crater. I lay there groaning as I tried to remove myself from the remains of the car. After a painful struggle, I was released and tried to run away, all though it was more of a hobble. I think I broke something. My left leg felt like it was on fire, but all pain disappeared as I heard the yells of more soldiers of the complaints of the street people.

A Warthog appeared at the end of the street with a very familiar driver. "Hey Sota over here!"

It was the Private. Using what energy I had left, I sprinted towards him. There was a loud bang and people scrambled in a mass panic. Something exploded through my right shoulder as my blood flew everywhere. I stumbled to the pavement, dropping Epsilon. I could hear the marines shoving their way through the hysteric citizens. Once more I picked up the memory unit and made my way to the Warthog. I climbed in and he floored it out of there.

"Dude, you okay?" he looked down at the new opening in my body which was currently bleeding.

I looked at it, "I'll be fine. I've taken a lot worse befor-" He had a magnum pointed in my face.

"I'm sorry about this, but you left me know choice." His eyes locked onto mine.

"I should have known it was you."

Our stare down lasted until I heard the horn. He had driven into an intersection, a large truck tackling our hog. We flipped and tumbled until the pain caused me to black out. When I came to, there were people pointing and recording the scene. Everything hurt as I pulled myself from the wreckage. The hog was upside down with the truck embedded in the driver's side. Looking inside, I pulled out the unit, and pried the sidearm from the lifeless Private. Too bad it had to end this way.

Hobbling towards a nearby building, another shot rang out and my side exploded. I heard the beep of the recovery beacon in my helmet telling what I already knew. I was hurting a lot. Forcing my injured body further, I kept going until I couldn't feel anything. Before I knew it, I was on the outskirts of the city. I made my way into an alley, as I went through I tripped on something. My helmet smacked the ground hard. Epsilon rolled ahead a few feet just out of my reach. I didn't care. My body refused to obey me. I lay there, hoping Adam found me before the Chairman did.

As I lay there helpless, a figure appeared at the end of the alley. I tried to focus on them but my vision began to blur as I slowly lost consciousness. It wasn't the fact they were dragging me away that stuck in my mind. It was that they had been wearing armor. I tried to place the color to a memory. Seafoam green? No, teal? My head hurt too much to care. It would come to me eventually.

* * *

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

As usual I own nothing but my brain and computer.

* * *

I watched as Minnesota went to deal with Epsilon before returning to the Blues.

"What was that about, Wash?" Tucker asked as I returned.

"Nothing. He was just saying hi."

"Was he a Freelancer?" I could hear the slight worry hidden in his usual tone.

"Yes, an old friend. He told us to go somewhere. Grab Caboose so we can leave," I ordered. The less they knew at the moment the better.

That made me wonder, how much did _I_ know? Sota had always been a mysterious one. Quiet, reclusive, not like York or Florida who could befriend anyone in a matter of minutes. He didn't like to socialize at all, like any information he gave would be used against him. We assumed he had what everyone like to call Carolina Syndrome. All he ever wanted to do was train and fight. After many attempts from York, Sota eventually started to socialize more. I never learned what York had told him, but it turned him around. He still never spoke about himself though it was better than another Carolina. When Michigan showed up, it was amazing. The two were like brothers. Everyone would crack jokes and things but they usually ended up face first on the training room floor. Only North and South had ever been able to beat them because Maine and Carolina had never set foot in the ring with them.

A honk disrupted me from my thoughts. Caboose pulled up with Tucker on the turret of a Warthog. "All aboard!"

I laughed inwardly as I watched Tucker try to aim the turret down at Caboose only to be stopped by the hydraulics.

"Head to the power station. I'll let you know what's going on when we get there." I said as I climbed in.

It took us a couple of hours with a Caboose commenting on everything we passed while he pretended to be a tour guide, but we made it.

"And if you look to your left you will see the big spinny thing." he pulled up next to a shady tree.

Tucker and I immediately jumped out before Caboose could say anything else. He was sneaking up on Caboose, his hands out about to strangle him when my surprise made himself known.

"Why do you put up with these fools? They're slowing us down." Zeta said as he hovered in front of me.

I was about to explain that I owed them a favor when a sniper shot rang through the area. Looking up I saw the Reds perched on a railing, Simmons aiming a sniper rifle our way. Instinct told me to find cover but common sense told me he couldn't hit the broad side of a Scorpion even if he tried.

"In the name of the Reds, I order you to release your hostage! Leave no Red behind!" Sarge yelled from the railing.

"What hostage?" I called back when it dawned on me. Zeta was red. Oh, the evil things that passed through my mind, "You know what, come down here and get him."

The Reds made their way down to us. Finally, when Sarge realized the 'hostage' was an A.I. he held out his hand. "He's still a Red. Hand him over."

As I reached for him, Zeta tried to stop me, "Wash what are you doing?"

"Making sure you stay safe. No one would think to find you with these guys, trust me."

"Now Wash, don't be too hasty now. I'm sure we can work something ou-" I removed him and gave him to Sarge who immediately put him in his storage unit.

Zeta reappear over his shoulder smoldering, "Washington, you will pay for this."

"Whatever you say, Zeta. Now where are we suppose to go?" I almost felt bad for him.

"Whoa there, what are you blabbering about?" the Red leader asked, "We're not going anywhere. Don't you remember why you're wearing that armor instead of your own.?"

"I know just hear me out. It won't be that hard and I'll be on your side this time. Tell them Zeta."

"Our destination is the Malcolm Hargrove Maximum Security Prison. The target is a high level inmate guarded by the best soldiers the UNSC has to offer." the A.I. spoke. I really didn't like this one.

All of them stared incredulously at me. The second I find him, I'm giving Sota his friend back. "Let me explain,"

"No! There is no way we're going!" Grif complained.

I turned to Sarge, "We have to. How do you think I got him?" I gestured to the A.I.

"Give us a good reason why we should go with you." Sarge said.

I went through every ounce of reason and knowledge in my mind for an excuse. Then it hit me. These guys won't listen to anything I think of. I have to think like them. "For one, these are the guys that lied to you about your military career."

"I'm gonna stop you right there." Sarge placed his hand on my shoulder, "I know this is important to you and your Freelancer buddy, but count us out. We'll go with you on some adventure to stop the evil military people some other day and get back at them, but not now."

I absorbed his words, as he walked away. "Listen Wash, we need a break. Between you and the Meta, we haven't been able to sit back cool down from everything in a long time. I'm not saying no, just not now."

I held out my hand. "Then give me back Zeta, and I'll leave you alone."

To my surprise, he did. I put Zeta back in my storage unit and turned away, "Thanks guys, for everything. I owe you one. I know you think this is stupid, but I have to do this. It's my final mission as a Freelancer." I headed into the power station to find another vehicle.

"You're leaving us?" Caboose asked, his playful tone completely gone.

"No, Caboose. I'm going to go help get Church and stop the man who has him."

"Then I'll go with you."

"Actually, I need you to stay here with your friends. This is my mission. Sarge has a good point. Just stay here and hang out with Tucker." I couldn't let him come with me.

"But I want to help find Church." he pleaded

"I know you do, but he would want you to stay put."

He thought this over before sadly walking away. I know he wants to see Church but I can't babysit and fight at the same time. Looking around, I found another Warthog and drove out. The Reds had disappeared somewhere while Tucker and Caboose watched me from the side. They probably hated me now but I would come back. They were the closest things to friends I had. Maybe I could convince Sota to come back with me and join the Reds. It would be like a training mission from the old days. The chances were slim but you never know. I drove away, leaving them behind.

Zeta appeared next to me, "You should have brought them. At least a few of them to distract the guards."

"I'm not using them like that. This is a fresh start for me and I'm not going to screw it up. Besides, we're not going to the prison. The plans have changed and I need to talk to Sota."

"Well that might be a problem." he said.

"Why is that?"

"His recovery beacon is going off. He's been seriously injured. By what, I don't know. I'll send you the location to your helmet. Let's hope the idiot is alive long enough to help him." The A.I. blinked off.

Damn it Sota. What did you do? I continued towards the marker on my HUD. This mission is getting more complicated and troublesome by the minute.

* * *

The room was spinning. My head felt like someone took a gravity hammer to my brain. My armor from the waist up had been removed. A tight pressure was wrapped around my chest. Had I been captured? Sitting up proved a difficult challenge. I could hear sounds as my vision stopped swimming around. Looking down, I found bandages wrapped around my chest and shoulder. That answered one of my questions.

"Easy, it's us. You're safe."

The source was Adam. I looked around to see various members of his team lounging around, the others probably keeping watch. Beside me sat my damaged armor, two holes in the right side of the chest plate.

"What happened?"

"I was gonna ask you that. Your recovery beacon went off and we panicked. We get here to find you patched up and unconscious in here." he motioned to the room.

It was an older building. Not much to see. Trash and cobwebs covered everything. Someone had folded up a dirty blanket as a pillow for me. This just brought more questions. Who would've helped me and left all my equipment untouched? Wait... where was the memory unit? My head spun as I searched the room, making my headache worse.

"Calm down, what's wrong?"

"Did you find a weird-looking purple machine with me?" I asked as I tried to stand.

"I think Mantis found something like that outside in some trash. He's been looking over it since we found it." Adam helped me to my feet.

After putting the rest of my armor back on, we went outside to find the rest of his team waiting. Judging from the surroundings, we we're somewhere in a slums part of the city. Old buildings loomed above the cloudy atmosphere. It wasn't really an urban environment since the plant life was slowly reclaiming the land again. In simple words, the area was a dump. Adams team wasn't really lounging around but they weren't really doing anything either. The giant was cleaning his overly large machine gun and pack, Mantis sat turning over the memory unit trying to figure it out, I couldn't see Tentacles but I just knew he was close by. That left...

"Where's Fox?"

"She's up top keeping watch. Now, tell me what happened."

"I had to get that," I pointed to Epsilon, "If the Chairman gets his hands on it, all Project Freelancer members will be hunted down. They've already got the Counselor, I had to take him back or the Chairman would have gotten suspicious. I totaled a small part of the city, and destroyed most of a UNSC building."

"Sounds like you've been having fun without us." he commented.

I was about to continue explaining when Fox radioed in, "Hey, I got something on motion tracker but I can't see it yet."

I saw it out of the corner of my eye but it was too late. A white blur tackled Crow to the ground, landing several blows before getting knocked aside. The two were back up but the large Innie looked like he could easily take on Maine but I knew to never underestimate him in any fight. Before they could do anymore damage, Mantis intervened.

"What the hell is going on?!" His mysterious ability to lock up armor was amazing. Both warriors were inches from punching each other in the face.

He gave Crow a shove, toppling him over, before examining Maine. I ran over to help him before Maine found a reason to tear off a limb. "Let him go. I need to talk to him."

"You sure he'll listen?" I nodded, "Okay then."

They all stood back as Maine staggered forward, tripping over the still locked up Crow. As he was standing, Lambda appeared in front of me. "Sota!"

"Hey, nice to see you again." She stood there arms crossed with a grumpy expression. "Let me explain,"

"I'm listening." By now Maine was confused as hell as he joined us.

"I went to turn my report in to the Chairman when he tried to arrest me." Best not to tell her the truth, "They corned me so I escaped out the only way possible. I jumped out a fourth floor window and smashed into a car."

She was getting upset I could tell. Not the ' I feel sorry for you' upset, but the 'I'm going to hurt you' upset. I waited patiently for her to say something. Lambda had two modes as I like to call them. Protective and pissed off. The latter of the two rarely happened but when it did I usually get in trouble at some point.

"Maine, hit him for me." Not questioning the order, Maine socked me in the cheek.

"I deserved that." I said as I rubbed the side of my helmet. "So how you doing these days Maine? Lambda taking care of you?"

The two exchanged a glance before Maine gave me a nod follow by a growl. Lambda translated for him, "He says thank you. He owes you one." She was finally going back to her protective side again.

"No problem buddy, anything for a Freelancer. It's good to have you back. Let me introduced you to my new friends." They both shared a confused head tilt as I went towards the Innies.

"We got Crow," I gestured to the recovering giant glaring at his partner, "and Mantis," the mysterious warrior gave a nod, "Tentacles is around here somewhere," as if on cue he appeared next to me with a bow as his invisibility shut off, "Fox is the sniper of the group but she's on look out now," I pointed to the top of the building as I stood next to their leader, "and their commanding officer, Adam." He pulled out his magnums and twirled them on his index fingers, show off.

The radio crackled to life for a moment, "Hey, everything cool down there?"

"Yeah, friend of Sota's showed up. He's probably the one that showed up on your radar." Adam replied.

"No, it's still there. It's slowly heading this way but I don't see it yet. I'll have line of sight in minute now. All I have to do is- missile!" the radio cut off abruptly as part of the building exploded into rubble.

"Fox!" Adam yelled as he tried to get to the building only to be stopped by gunfire.

"Scramble! Adam get your team out of here, I'll get Fox!" I ran passed him as I jumped to a rusted fire escape.

UNSC soldiers started filing in like ants. There weren't too many to be a threat but enough to be annoying. If they didn't get out of here, they would be executed. Crow immediately threw on his machine gun, decimating the first few lines of marines before running off with the others. They were about to follow when I saw Maine stand in front of them, intimidating them with the knuckle-neck pop technique he learned from Tex. As they fired on him, a large dome shield surrounded him. Unsure what to do, a few charged in only to be felled by Maine's shotgun. He reloaded and waited for the rest.

Using the distraction to my advantage, I climbed up to the ruined building to look for Fox. The top floor had lost a good section and was quickly crumbling away. Carefully making my way around, I found her bleeding and unmoving next a ledge. She must have dive away at the last moment. I knelt next to her to make sure she was alive. I slipped off her helmet and a sea of amber fell out. Pushing her hair aside, I check for a pulse. I was rewarded with a weak beat and a slight groan.

"Easy, you tried to make out with a rocket." I chuckled.

She gave me a small smile and flipped me off before her arm went limp again. I secured her helmet then turned back to Maine. The monster had his shotgun in one hand and a battle rifle in the other. I watched as anytime one would approach him they would eat metal and when they ran by he would stick the rifle barrel out enough to shoot them down. Feeling a little left out, I took out my sniper rifle. I lobbed a grenade into the group, using the explosion to hide my rifle shot. Running out of explosives fairly quickly, I put my weapon away, and carried Fox down the death trap of a building. Using their confusion to my advantage, I plowed straight through into the dome.

I passed her to Maine, "Take her a get to safety. I'll hold them off long enough for you to get a head start then I'll catch up." Before he could object, I shoved him one way while I ran out, energy sword in one hand and a fallen marine's pistol in the other.

Using my hologram to reek havoc with friendly fire, I cut down any who tried to follow Maine. A few were smart enough to stay away, but one head shot from my pistol and they weren't a problem. There's a reason I was one of the best snipers in the Project, no matter what weapon. After a couple more minutes of playing with them, I chased after Maine, tossing the plasma grenade I'd been saving behind me as I left. Throwing the empty sidearm away, I caught up to Maine using my motion tracker. We ducked and weaved down alleyways to throw off our pursuers.

We came to a stretch of dirt road. I took Fox from Maine and lay her against a tree. I doubt we had lost them, but it bought us time to catch our breath. "I haven't run for my life in a while. I think I'm getting out of shape."

"That might be good to know." a voice said. The impact might have felt like a yell but it the sound couldn't have been more than a whisper to us.

Maine and I turned to the person. Our blood ran cold. Maine even took a step back. The person was casually leaning against a tree, as if she had been waiting for us. I tried to think of something to say but my words were failing me.

"How...?" I managed to say.

Maine gave a threatening growl. He wasn't taking another step back, though I doubt he wanted to go forward either.

"It's nice to see you two still remember me." she stood and made her way toward us.

Finally, my brain recovered and I managed to get more than one word out. "You tend to leave a lasting impression, in more than one way. I still have the scars to prove it, Carolina."

The teal, seafoam-green, turquoise, whatever colored Freelancer approached. The queen of the board was bac


	8. Chapter 8

I've returned! I had to fight some major writer's block to get this out. I hope it was worth it. I want to thank TunelessLyric for helping out with chap and several of my previous chaps as well. I don't own RvB. It belongs to the awesome Roosterteeth people.

* * *

I didn't take my eyes off of her. Carolina may look fine, but she is always in 'kick ass' mode. She left the shadow of the tree, walking my way. My energy sword crackled to life in my hand. It's funny, I'm working with two people that are supposed to be dead yet this Freelancer not being dead scared me. Not even death could hold her back.

She stopped a few feet away. "Easy, I just want some information."

"You're suppose to be dead, Carolina."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," she began pacing around me, "Listen, I'm looking for something. You are my last option in finding it."

"Thanks for thinking about me. What makes you think I'll help you in the first place?" I retorted.

She stopped. "I'm highest ranking Freelancer here."

"You can't pull rank with something that no longer exists. Besides, I quit a long time ago and I think Maine quit when he threw you off a cliff. Do you need helping remembering?"

Maine cracked his knuckles with a growl, daring her to make a move.

"You don't even know what I'm after. It might even help you." she reasoned.

"What is this mystery cure you're looking for?" I didn't like where this was going.

"The Epsilon A.I."

My brain tried to process two things at once that made my head split. First, why would she want Epsilon? Second, where was it? I almost beat my head against a tree in frustration. In the confusion of ambush, I must have lost track of the unit and left it behind. All that hard work wasted, I started feeling really stupid at the moment.

"I know where it is."

"You do? Where is it?" Carolina took a step in my direction, instinct bringing my sword between us.

"I left it somewhere. You can't have it."

We stared down. I knew she could kick my ass if she wanted to, but with Maine helping me I actually stood a chance against her. Besides, if she killed me her only lead would be gone. She had me backed into a corner, but so was she. There was only one way to settle this. I was about to speak when a Warthog crashed into the tree Carolina had been waiting at. A blue and yellow soldier groaned from the driver's seat as he tried to get.

I walked up to him, ignoring the female Freelancer for now. "You okay, Wash?"

He almost fell out of his seat. "Why don't these things have seat belts? Or airbags?"

"You know these things are made to kill things. The manual just doesn't specify who."

Someone appeared next to me, judging by the enormous shadow it was Maine. The two stared down before Wash decided to say something.

"So... how you been doing?"

Maine shrugged and Lambda hovered above his shoulder. "He says it could be worse."

Wash looked to me in confusion. I jerked my thumb at my borrowed A.I. "Did I forget to mention I still have Lambda? Maine is borrowing her for now. Which reminds me, Wash give me Zeta."

"I thought you said I could hold on to him until I called in my favor."

I motioned behind me to Carolina. "She wants Epsilon. I had him but I lost him again. The Chairman ambushed us. He probably has him by now. I'm calling in my half of the favor. First, give me Zeta."

He removed the A.I. from his armor and handed him over. I turned to Maine. "Let me have Lambda. You can have Zeta now."

"Um, Sota, can I stay with Maine for now?" she asked.

"Is this because I don't listen to you? I can change."

Maine plopped his hand on my shoulder. I guess leaving Lambda with him wouldn't be so bad. That meant I had to take the aggravating red A.I. Removing my helmet, I placed him into the back of my head with a slightly painful twinge. I became aware that everyone was staring at me. Did I have something on my face?

"How do you do that without the side effects?" Wash asked.

"Same way I always have, I don't have any. Part of the test the Director was doing to us. Michigan and I had interchangeable A.I. units. Their personalities worked well with both of us so we were fitted for both."

I placed my helmet back on and walked over to Carolina. "I'll tell you where it is on one condition."

All of them were staring at me like I grew an extra head, but Carolina either didn't care or didn't show it. "And what would that be?"

"You help me for a bit, then I'll help you. That simple," I explained.

"What are you doing?"

"Rescuing the Counselor." The less she knew the better. It kept everything in my control, something that she wouldn't like.

"The Counselor? As in the guy that stuck to the Director worse than his shadow?"

"The one and only. I know where he is being held and I need a little extra muscle to get him out."

Carolina remained silent. Something was running through her brain, absorbing any attention she had. After a moment, she walked over and got in my face. I didn't flinch or budge. She doesn't intimidate me like she does others. I admit she is skilled and intelligent but so am I. I've trained hard since leaving Project Freelancer and will prove it if necessary.

She sighed. "Fine, I'll help but I'm not following your orders. I can do this on my own."

"I'm the only one that knows what were going up against, Carolina. If you don't want Epsilon that bad then you're free to find him yourself. I'm leading this mission whether you come or not. I don't want to shove you away, I just ask that you show some faith in me and trust me."

"I can find my own way in," she countered.

"Into where? You don't know where to go. Why is it so hard for you to trust me? Look around, we're all that's left of the Freelancers and I'm the only one that's still technically supposed to be alive. Come if you want, but we're leaving."

"I hate to burst everyone's bubble," Wash spoke up, "but even if Carolina doesn't come, we still don't enough room for the four of us."

"The four of us?" she asked.

"I guess she's coming with us too." he pointed to Fox who was trying to stand on her own.

I rushed over to her. "You okay?" I helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, been better. Remind me to never try and eat a rocket again. They taste terrible."

I chuckled. "Will do. Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone."

"No thanks. I already know who most of you are. Carolina, Washington, and Maine. The A.I. are new though. I thought they were destroyed," Fox explained.

"Zeta, Lambda, and Epsilon are all that's left. If you look it up though, officially Lambda is the only one left. What they don't know won't hurt them." I turned to Maine. "How did you get here?"

"We borrowed a Mongoose," Lambda answered. "Maine said we would return it when we're done with it." Maine gave a raspy laugh.

I shook my head. "See if you can find it again. We're going to need it. Try not to let anyone spot you."

He took off back the way we came, hopefully no one would notice the hulking Freelancer.

"Excuse me, you're not in charge. Now tell me what you know about the Counselor," Carolina ordered.

This woman is giving me a headache, "Look Carolina, for once in your life try to let someone else take charge."

"I was number one on the leaderboard, I'm more qualified than you are."

"Out of respect. No offense Carolina, but we let you be number one. York and I could have easily passed you," I argued, hoping she wouldn't hit me.

"What are you talking about? I earned that spot. You didn't 'let' me do anything," she growled.

"Let me break it down for you so you can understand." I hoped I won't regret this. "Before Tex showed up, you were number one, York was two, and I was three. You still following me or do I need to slow down some more?"

She growled again.

"Just making sure. York cared too much about you to ever take something that important to you away, and I promised York I wouldn't take your spot either out of friendship. You may think you're the best, but that's because that's what we wanted you to believe."

"I don't believe you," Carolina retorted. "You're just trying to mess with my head."

"Really? Think about it, York had one bad eye and specialized in lock picking yet was somehow number two for a considerable amount of time. Did you ever have an actual fight against him at his best? No, because he didn't want to take that from you. I could have taken you, but York refused to let me." I hope what I was saying would sink in.

"Prove it. Winner is in charge." She got into a fighting stance.

So did I. "Don't say I didn't warn you. No weapons." I tossed my sword and empty rifle to Fox and Carolina practically threw her sidearm at Wash.

We lunged forward, our fists simultaneously hitting each other in the face. I rolled with the punch and spun around, lashing out with a kick. Carolina had to stumble backwards to avoid it while I continued attacking. When I tried to kick again, she merely caught my leg and repeatedly jabbed at my knee before tossing me aside. I tried to stand but I couldn't put any pressure on my knee without the shock of pain. I swung at her from my weakened position only to have one of my arms suffer the same fate. With a swift kick to the chest, I ended up sprawled out on the ground in agony.

_"Why did I think you could do this on your own?"_

_ "Zeta? Oh now you're talking to me,"_ I told him.

_"Look do you want my help or not?"_

_ "Duh, please." _Finally.

_"This might hurt some, but watch and learn," _he told me.

_"Wait, what are you doing?_"

I didn't get an explanation. Instead, my body began moving on its own. It took me a moment to remember that Zeta was actually controlling my armor. My body began moving on its own accord as I lashed out at Carolina. She seemed to have a hard time blocking and dodging my attacks. Zeta's rapid punches and kicks caused pain to flare from my already injured limbs. He seemed to know how to fight really well for an A.I.

_"Where did you learn to fight so well?" _I questioned.

_"I've studied the training sessions from your time in Project Freelancer and the UNSC. Not only am I optimizing your own body, but I can use any techniques that you have seen and fought. In this case, I'm using York against her."_

_ "Remind me to use you more often."_

_ "Actually, you might not want to do that,"_ he explained. "_While I'm fighting, you are taking the damage. If you take too many hits, you will still blackout from pain."_

_ "Don't care. Help me beat Carolina and we'll discuss this later." _I started fighting for myself again.

I maintained the offensive side while anytime Carolina tried to hit me, Zeta would counter or dodge. The fight was beginning to end in a stalemate with neither one of us backing down. My body begged me to stop but Zeta kept me going. No matter how many times I fell to the ground, he took control and got me back up. Carolina looked to be slowing down too. Her movement became slower put still packed a punch. We both took a couple of steps back to catch our breath. I rushed to strike, my fist pulled back. As it came forward, something appeared in my path and threw me by my own arm into Carolina.

"Enough, this is getting ridiculous," Wash said. "Carolina, the sooner we get out of here, the sooner you can get back to being a ghost. Just let Sota lead, he's too stubborn to stay down anyway."

_"Why did you let Wash intervene?" _I asked.

_"I figured you wouldn't mind," _Zeta replied.

_"I hate you sometimes."_

_"That's fine. I still like you," _he said.

_"Shut it."_

Carolina slowly got to her feet. "Whatever, I don't care anymore."

Wash helped me to my feet as she walked away. Everything hurt. Zeta was right. I should start training some more. Fox came over and returned my weapons while Wash tried to give Carolina hers without getting a beating.

"That was impressive. I was sure she had knocked you out a couple of times."

"She would have if I hadn't cheated." I watched as Maine rejoined the group on his Mongoose.

"Cheated?"

Zeta appeared. "I may have helped a little."

Maine came over, Lambda hovering next to him. "Wash said you got into a fight with Carolina. Are you okay?"

"Nothing I can't handle. Surprisingly, I think I won. She gave up."

Maine slapped me painfully on the back along with a growl. "He says good job. She needed to be brought down a few pegs."

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without Zeta." Zeta turned to face them.

He and Lambda just stared at each other for a moment before he blinked off. I went over to a tree and took off my helmet, trying to find a comfy spot on the ground. "As much fun as that was, I need some rest. I haven't slept in a while."

I finally found a good spot and closed my eyes. Maine and Fox were still chatting about the fight, probably to get some more details on what happened. The fight must have taken more out of me than I thought because it didn't take long before I was unconscious. Today was just the start. Tomorrow would prove if I still had what it took to be a leader. Technically, this would be my first real mission since leaving Project Freelancer. I would have to be at one-hundred percent if I wanted to rub it in Carolina's face that I could do this right.

* * *

R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Another chapter fresh out of the frying pan. I don't own RvB, it belongs to Roosterteeth.

* * *

_So bored.'_

_'It could be worse,' _Lambda reasoned.

_'How? I'm standing against a machine gun that I'm not allowed to use with one of the worst drivers ever and the world's deadliest grump.'_

_ 'That's not very nice,' _she scolded.

_'It's still true.'_

We'd been following Sota and his little Innie friend for several hours. They were suppose to be leading us to an old Freelancer storage facility so we can stock up on ammo and stuff before we bust out the Counselor. As usual, Carolina threw a major fit over the whole thing, but still came with us anyways.

The Mongoose headed down an old dirt path, the Warthog guided by Wash not too far behind.

They came to a stop and the Insurrectionist woman hurried off the vehicle and went up to a tree. She began speaking to it. As if by magic, the wall behind her lazily opened up. The rest of us caught up but Sota blocked the entrance.

"Ground rules: No complaining, no breaking things, no arguing, and no fighting." The last one was heavily directed towards Carolina.

Sota led us into the warehouse. A handful of Innies milled about, they were probably as bored as I was. Both sides threw cautious glares at one another. Seeing as how I only needed a few spare clips of ammo, I immediately set out looking for the weapons storeroom. How hard could it be? These places were all the same. It shouldn't be that difficult. I entered the first room I found. Nothing but floor to ceiling with standard issue military junk. Battle and Marine Rifles- who even uses those anymore?- Shotguns, pistols, SMGs, nothing good. I rummaged through some of the crates only to find some frag grenades. I put away a few of those for later.

"Need any help?" Wash stood in doorway watching me.

_'Tell him to go away.'_

"Maine is doing fine Wash. You can leave if you want to," Lambda answered.

I waved him away as I continued digging through more crates. Wash still lingered in the doorway.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a moment?"

I growled in annoyance. _'What does he want?'_

Wash entered and began sifting through the ammo as well. It didn't take long for me to get uncomfortable.

_'I thought I told you to ask him what he wants.'_

"He wants to know what you wanted to talk about," the A.I. translated.

"You do know I can understand you, remember? Oh look!" He pulled out a some sort of grenade launcher from a box. "You want this?"

I went up and grabbed him by the top of his chest plate, and slammed him into a wall. My patience had been pushed enough. I stared him down for a moment before releasing him. It wasn't worth it. I looked over the launcher while Wash got back to his feet. He seemed a bit more nervous, but still refused to leave.

"Hey Maine,"

"What?" I growled, not even looking at him.

"I'm sorry. For everything. I'm glad you're back." He placed a hand on my shoulder.

It took every inch of will power not to flinch. I gave it quick glance before returning back to my weapon. "I never left."

Wash's hand slid off. That seemed to get to him. His body slumped dejectedly. "Yeah, it took too long for me to realize that. I'm sorry."

"Baby." I laughed. "Stop apologizing."

We went back to stocking up on supplies. Wash grabbed a healing unit on the way back to main entrance. Of course, Carolina was already there with a Battle Rifle on her back and two pistols on her hips. It didn't take long before our 'leader' had returned from wherever he had disappeared to. But instead of the woman with him, there was a different Insurrectionist following him.

"This is Adam. He is in charge of this unit. He'll be coming with us on our mission instead of our other friend," Sota announced.

"What difference does it make whether which Insurrectionist comes with us or not? I'm ready to shoot something so let's get out of here before I use you for a warm-up," Carolina complained as she exited.

Wash and I exchanged glances before giving a small nod and following after her. I don't know what Sota has been doing with these Innies, but there had better be a damn good reason he's bring one with us. Four Freelancers should be more than enough to infiltrate a maximum security prison. The three of them geared up at their hog while Sota and Adam were talking next to the Mongoose.

"Why is he bringing scum like this on our mission?" Carolina questioned.

"It is odd. Think something else is going on here? Maybe there's something he knows that we don't," Wash replied.

I simply shrugged. Picking a side in this scuffle between Sota and Carolina would end badly. That last thing I wanted was to be shot by 'accidental' friendly fire. Waiting this out was the best option. Carolina did have a point though. What was so special about this Innie that he got to come? Did Minnesota actually think we needed extra manpower? He trusted me with his A.I. so the least I could do is trust him with whatever he's got planned.

_'Do you know what he's up to?'_

_ 'No. I haven't met any of these people. He must have run into them after leaving me with you,'_ Lambda answered.

No help there.

"Hey Maine, send Lambda over here for a minute," Sota said.

_'Go.'_

Her image appeared in between the two soldiers. I let them be for the moment. I inspected my shotgun again. Nothing was going to ruin this mission. Suddenly, Lambda was hiding next to me again.

_'What's wrong?'_

"Round two," she pointed to where a very moody Carolina was yelling with Sota.

"Wash." I growled.

He looked up. "Uh-oh, this won't end well."

The usual started. Carolina mouthing off, Minnesota insulting her skills, it started to actually get boring. Then, she did something I didn't see coming, but didn't really surprise me. Carolina punched the Insurrectionist in the face. What did surprise me though was his reaction. He took it and, in a whirl of movement, had some how pinned Carolina to the ground.

"I blinked. Did you see what happened?" Wash asked.

"No," I muttered. "She's gonna be hell to ride with now."

We went to our seats, I went back to my turret while Wash got back behind the wheel, I would complain but it was safer than having Carolina drive at the moment. Sota and Adam made their way over, the female Freelancer dusting herself off.

"Here's the plan. You three hit the main control room. Find out where the Counselor is, then deactivate all security measures and release all the prisoners."

"All of them?" the blue and yellow Freelancer asked.

"It'll be a diversion. Adam and I will destroy the main power generator so they can't their systems back online. After the release, make your way to the Counselor. We'll meet up with you there. Take down anyone that gets in your way." Sota ordered, "Sync."

"Sync," The three of us said. Carolina remained silent.

Sota went up to her. "I know you've been doing this 'lone wolf' thing for a while, but you'll have to work with this team to get what you want. If you let any of _my_ team go down, I'll make sure you join them. Is that understood Agent Carolina?"

If her glare could kill, the whole universe would have been destroyed right then.

"Sync," She came over and hopped into the Warthog.

All of us waited for Sota. He simply got on the back of the Mongoose and it was as if the whole thing had never happened. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

"I've got him in my sights."

"Fire on my mark."

"Ready.

"Mark."

I watched as two soldiers fell over dead. Carolina and Wash were playing sniper. We were hiding on a cliff ledge taking out sentries. I say we but really it was just them. Apparently, I wasn't subtle enough.

"I'm bored," I growled.

Wash fired again. "You'll get some fun in a minute. We're just picking off the stupid ones. You can have the tough guys."

That sounded fair enough. These guys were pretty dumb. They heard gunshots, saw the bodies of their dead friends, died, repeat. Not one alarm had been raised yet.

**"How's it coming guys?" **Sota called through the radio.

"Maine's bored and the soldiers are stupid. The coast should be pretty clear. How's your end?" Wash replied.

**"The maintenance building with the generator is in sight. Be there in a few. Move up and head inside. Find the main control room."**

"Moving up now," the female Freelancer said.

We entered the gate control and looked around. I went up to one of the console and started typing in something. Lambda was guiding me through the system of the prison.

"Maine, what are you doing?" Wash said.

"Playing a game. I'm winning." I kept searching.

"Leave those alone. You might set off an alarm."

"Look at my prize." I sent a layout of the prison to each of them.

"What kind of game have you been playing lately?" He nearly face-palmed when he saw Lambda hovering over my shoulder. "I should have guessed. Come on, let's go."

I laughed as we caught up to Carolina. She looked slightly annoyed at us taking our time but it's not like it was new. The three of us cautiously made our way into the actual building itself. Carolina waved me to the front of our group.

"You take point. Break anything that moves that isn't us. Try not to make too much noise."

This made my day. I almost didn't believe it. Carolina was letting me lead. Taking charge, I quietly pushed on towards the target. A few snapped necks later, we'd found the control room. I had Lambda do her magic, and in moments warning sirens started blaring something about emergency evacuation procedures and doors started flying open.

"Here they come," Carolina warned.

Several of the guards rushed in only to be met with our gunfire. I pulled out the launcher and started firing into the doorway. Nothing was allowed in here.

"Sota, we've released the prisoners. You can take out the power now," Wash radioed.

**"..."** Nothing.

"Sota, do you copy?" he asked.

**"Ad... can't..." c**ame his garbled response.

"Minnesota, can you hear me?" Carolina tried.

Several gunshots rang through the connection. Then, static.

"Sota!" Wash yelled. There was no response.

There were more gunshots heard through their radios. The moment was ruined when more guards rushed in. I tore through each one with my shotgun. I had more important things to do with. Lambda's emotions were messing with my head. They mingled with my own and started to break down my wall of seriousness. My mind blurred for a brief moment then I found myself being pulled off a pummeled, very dead guard.

"Maine, get a hold of yourself," Carolina ordered.

_'Lambda, did you do that?'_

_ 'I'm sorry, I just lost control! You have to help Sota!' _she pleaded.

_'There's nothing I can do, I have to complete the mission. Without the Counselor, this will be for nothing. You have to trust me,' _I told her.

A small explosion shook me from my mental conversation. Carolina had blown up several of the computers with a grenade.

"That will slow them down. We've got to find the Counselor then we'll go check on Minnesota," she said.

_'Lambda, can you lead us to him? The sooner this is done, the sooner we can get to Sota.'_

_ 'I'll try,' _she said.

I waved them to follow me. We pushed past rioting prisoners and guards. Some tried to fight us only to get mowed down by my shotgun. We rounded another corner when the power went out everywhere.

"Sota must have blown the power. He must still be okay."

A back-up generator kicked in, barely powering the lights enough to see without helmets. The PA system gave one last message.

"Power failure. Emergency defense forces deployed," It whined.

"Emergency defense forces? That doesn't sound good." Wash complained.

"It's nothing we can't handle. Let's keep going," Carolina commanded.

I continued following Lambda's directions. We went around one more corner and an unopened room sat at the end of the hallway. Lambda said it was the Counselor's cell. We rushed straight to it. Several figures beat us to it, three of them to be exact. I thought they were just rabble trying to be tough. Then the dim lights flickered on above them.

"You might want to take back that last statement, Carolina," Wash said.

Three black armored soldiers stared us down, chills ran up our spines. Three Tex look-a-likes watched us from the hallway. My trigger finger itched like crazy.

We took a couple of steps back. More footsteps, more Tex copies stopped us. Things couldn't get any worse.

"You think these things are anything like the real deal?" Wash asked.

They all mimicked Tex's neck and knuckle crack.

I leveled my shotgun at them. "No. Just more scary."

* * *

Please leave a review. I can't tell how well I'm doing if you don't tell me.


	10. Chapter 10

I know this is late, but I think it will be worth it. ;) This chapter was so much fun to write, I hope you enjoy it. I do not own RvB, Roosterteeth does.

* * *

"The maintenance building with the generator is in sight. Be there in a few. Move up and head inside. Find the main control room."

**"Moving up now,"** I heard Carolina reply.

I looked back at my partner. He been quiet ever since the start of the mission which wasn't like him. Carolina had probably just put him in a bad mood. Motioning for him to follow, we cautiously made our way to the towards a large building that had been constructed not too far away from the prison. Adam kept his two pistols readied while checked my SMGs one last time. The building was surrounded by an energy shield with patrols both inside and outside the barrier.

"I'm going to circle around. When I give the signal, open fire."

"Got it." he nodded.

I activated the cloaking I'd found at the facility and stalked towards the other side of the maintenance room. Hurling several grenades over the shields, the guards scrambled for cover as explosions shook the force field. Adam's grenades swiftly followed behind mine, taking out one of the energy fields and granting us access to the generator. The guards open fired on Adam's position, but we're easily defeated. I entered and deactivated the shields before they recharged.

The generator was simple enough. A big, important machine that powered the equally important prison. Removing a handful of plasma grenades, I placed them around the machine while Adam kept lookout.

_'Are you sure those will be enough?'_ Zeta questioned.

_'You got a problem with my plan?'_

_ 'I was simply going to suggest finding something with a bigger bang,' h_e stated.

_'It will be fine, don't worry.'_

I dusted my hands and admired my work. The generator was spotted with purplish grenades. One well placed shot and the whole thing would be history.

"What do you think Adam?" I asked only to be answered with silence.

Turning to look for my companion, I found no one. I stepped out of the building and looked around. The only company I had was that of the dead guards.

"Adam?" I called out lightly in case someone else was close by.

I turned back around only to have a fist slam straight into my visor followed by a bullet to the shoulder. Something caught my leg, and I fell to the ground. Adam pounced on me, his forearm pinning my throat to the ground. He pulled a magnum and tried to aim it at my face. I shoved the weapon away only have him grab my helmet.

I heard a message crackle over the radio. "Sota, we've released the prisoners. You can take out the power now."

Adam and I wrestled over the rough ground. "Adam, I can't believe you. I thought you were on my side."

"I found a better side," he laughed. "Your friend, the Chairman, made it very clear. I hand you over dead or alive, he leaves my team alone forever."

He yanked my helmet off and tossed it aside. I used the opening to grab one of my SMGs and attempted to surprise him. Barely any shots escaped as he used his other hand to rip it away and threw it aside. I threw him off, rushing to my feet and pulling my other one. Adam rolled away and drew his pistols. We stared down, weapons aimed at each. One of his guns trailed down towards my leg. He fired, but surprisingly it hit the back of my leg. I dodged when he fired again. His shots were ricocheting off my discarded helmet and back at me.

"I don't know what's worse. The fact that you're trying to kill me, or that you thought the Chairman would honor his end of the deal," I remarked.

"It doesn't matter as long as you're dead. To think you really thought I was your friend," the traitor laughed.

I rushed forward spraying ammo from my weapon. Adam ducked only to be met with my knee in his stomach. Tossing my gun aside, I grabbed his arm and disarmed him as well. He fell back and kicked me away, quickly getting to his feet.

_"Zeta, could use a little help here."_

_ "You seem to be doing fine on your own. Why do you need me?"_ the A.I. replied.

_"Just shut up and help me,"_ I answered as I drew my knife.

I heard him chuckle. _"So what do you want me to do? I don't see how I can be any help."_

Charging forward, I swiped and stabbed at him only to be blocked or countered with a blow to my ribs. I never let up on my assault as he struggled to keep up with each strike I made. The entire time, Zeta had done nothing. Adam blocked my next hit only to take my knife from me and shove me to the ground.

_ "You are hopeless. Let's see what I can do,"_ I muttered.

I stood back up and waited. This time he was on the offensive. Adam stabbed and slashed at me but I felt a certain presence guiding me as I countered. After enough attempts, I managed to grab him and twist my knife out of his grasp. Zeta decided to help at this moment. I pushed Adam back and rolled away, as I stood there were two of me. It surprised me for a moment.

_"Don't tell me you forgot about the Hologram ability you picked up at the facility,"_ he groaned.

_"Might have slipped my mind."_

_"Does he know you have it?"_ Zeta asked.

_"I don't think so."_

Adam looked confused as he pulled out a tomahawk. He seemed to hesitate on which one to attack. The hologram and I rushed him before he could figure it out. Luckily, He slashed at the copy, causing it to flicker away, and I plunged my knife as deep as I could into his shoulder. I jumped back and the hologram appeared again. Adam didn't seem to care that there was a knife in his back. Instead, he reached behind him and, with a grunt of pain, pulled it free.

_"That can't be good," _I complained.

_"Do you trust me?"_ Zeta asked.

_"More than you'd think. Why?"_

He was silent for a moment. _"Because, I know what he's about to do. And I'm going to need take control of all of your armor and functions in order to kill him."_

_ "Zeta, what's he going to do?" _I questioned as I readied myself for whatever Adam had in mind.

_"Just give me full control," _Adam rushed towards my doppelganger and I. _"Do it now!"_

Before for I could react, Adam threw his tomahawk through the hologram. It flickered into nothing, proving I was the real one. He turned and lunged at me with my own weapon. I tried to dodge, but it still forced its way into my chestplate. Pain exploded from the left side of my chest. With a kick, he sent me sprawling onto my back.

"You almost had me for a moment," he said as he retrieved one of his magnums. "But now it's over."

_"You stupid fool. Why didn't you just listen to me? Now I have to do things the hard way."_

My body felt heavier. The world seemed to darken. It hurt to breathe, to even think. The pulsing pain in my chest gave way to a throbbing headache. The slightest noise agitated the pain to nearly unbearable levels. Why did this seem familiar? Slowly the headache faded away as my vision dimmed as well.

_"Just sit tight and try not to hurt yourself,"_ Zeta whispered in my mind.

* * *

It was almost finished. After this, I'd have to reset the power and trap the rest of these weak Freelancers inside the prison. I don't really care if that old man kept up his end of the deal, as long as these losers were out of the picture. I aimed my magnum at Minnesota's chest. Before I could fire, a red figure appeared between my weapon and it's target.

"Hello, Adam. May I talk with you a moment before you kill my friend?"

His A.I. stared at me, waiting for my answer. If it weren't for the fact that he was about the size of my fist, he might intimidating. Then again, that was the purpose of Hayabusa armor, all scare and no protection. From what I've heard these things aren't to be messed with. I remember some of the Freelancer A.I.'s but this one didn't ring any bells.

I kept the gun pointed at Sota. "What do you want?"

"I am the A.I. designated Zeta. I don't believe we've met. Minnesota tends to keep me hidden from others. Tell me, how much do you know about my siblings from Project Freelancer?"

"Siblings? You mean the other A.I.? I know a few names and how you were created," I answered.

"Ah yes, the Alpha. Each of us was a different fragment of Alpha's mental state. Omega was his aggression, Sigma was ambition and creativity, and my dear Lambda is his kindness. Based on what you've observed, do you know what I am?" he questioned.

What was he talking about? Kindness, creativity, and aggression? This guy was might be useful after all. What the Chairman doesn't know won't hurt him. I tried to give a real answer but nothing came to mind.

I lowered my weapon a little. "I don't know, like you said I haven't seen you much. I'll make you a deal little guy. Come with me, and I'll spare your friend here. What do you say?"

He shook his head. "But you have seen me, you just didn't realize it. I've been guiding Sota all along. The subtle hints here and there to do things. I am the Alpha's instinct, that little voice that lets you know when something isn't right."

"So what's your point? You must not be that good if I can beat you this easily."

He chuckled. "Actually, I haven't been helping Sota much of this fight. I've bounced an idea or two off of him but nothing else really. I have yet to show you what I'm really capable of."

I didn't like the sound of what he just said. As I raised my magnum again, his size began to grow. Slowly, and with a creepy laugh, he continue to grow until he was the height of a normal person. Now he was intimidating. I aimed down at Minnesota, but his body was gone.

My gun immediately went to this thing. "What did you do with Minnesota?"

"I told you," he said. "I'm much more interesting than Sota. I don't need him."

I took a couple of cautious steps back. This definitely wasn't good. I fired a couple rounds through his face but went straight through, causing him to laugh again. I thought I saw a shimmer at his feet but there was nothing. What the hell was he?

"You're just wasting your ammo," he drew a sword from his side. "You can't hurt me."

Throwing down my gun, I ran over and picked up my tomahawk. Just as he swung at me, I countered with my weapon. To my disbelief, they locked. I rolled away as he laughed at me again.

"Scared yet?" he taunted.

Nearby lay one of Minnesota's dropped SMGs. I grabbed it and unloaded what was left of the clip into this... thing. Once again, they sailed harmlessly through the A.I. I panicked, and rushed him. Every swing and slash was blocked and countered with ease. Then we locked blades again, with me struggling to push him back. Suddenly, his hand reached out and grabbed my wrist. He twisted until I was forced to my knees. This couldn't be happening. How the hell was he doing this?!

"Tell you what. If you beg for your life, I might let you live long enough to show you how I pulled this off," he said.

With my other hand, I dropped my weapon and grabbed at his throat. Surprisingly, my hand clamped around it. The A.I. gave another laugh as he twisted harder, forcing me to release his neck and go for his arm instead. His glowing crimson helmet leaned forward until it was inches from my face.

"I enjoyed this little play time, but unfortunately I've grown bored with you," he whispered to me.

The monster dropped his sword and raised his fist. I could only wait for the inevitable end he would bring me.

* * *

Something smashed against my fist. Wait, my fist? How was I fighting? My vision slowly came back to me. At my feet was Adam, dead. His helmet lay a few feet away with blood smeared across the cracked visor and a massive dent in the side. A red aura covered my body. It slowly shrank until it formed Zeta in front of me.

"Do I want to know what happened?"

"Probably not. This would have been much simpler had you given me control when I told you to. It takes up more energy to force it. Not to mention running both your cloaking and hologram at the same time," he explained.

"So what did you do?" I asked, curious.

His image flickered for a moment before remaining stable. "I simply put on a show for him. I used the hologram to make a bigger image of myself while hiding you with your cloaking. He actually believed I was fighting him when really I just used you as a puppet."

I noticed my knife was no longer buried in my chest, instead it lay next my feet. Putting it away, I looked back at Zeta as his image distorted again.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll power down for a while. I've been regulating your body so you wouldn't feel much. When I do, you might feel a slight tickle."

Before I could reply, he disappeared and pain flooded my body. I collapsed to my knees and coughed up blood. The hole in my chest pulsed more pain through me. I fell to my side as darkness slowly over took my vision once more. The generator stared at me as I lay there. Using what little strength I had left, I tossed a grenade into it. The whole building erupted in a bluish flame in seconds. I watched the fire for a moment before my failing vision noticed something. Not to far from me sat my helmet. I tried to force myself over to it. My fingers just managed to reach it. I put it on and radioed for the others.

"Come in... I need..." I couldn't stay awake any longer as my body finally gave out.

**"Sota can you hear me? Sota, respond!"**


	11. Chapter 11

"Sota, respond!" Carolina yelled into the radio again, but still no answer.

I could feel Lambda's emotions cascading through me. It took all my willpower not to run to him because of her. She stayed at the back of my mind, refusing to do anything. The Tex drones stayed where they were, probably waiting on us to make the first move. My shotgun's barrel never moved from its target.

"Wash, do you still have that healing unit?" Carolina asked.

"I picked up one from the base. If you can get me past these things, I can go help him."

Carolina nodded. "Exactly what I was thinking. Question is, how?"

"I've got an idea," I growled as I charged one.

My body slammed into the unmoving robot, dropping my weapon at the same moment. We grappled for a moment, my hands gripping it by the neck, before I lifted it up and tackled the thing into a wall. The machine struggled to get free, but my strength was more than enough. It kicked and punched at me, the blows not even hurting. Having an energy sword though my chest raised my pain tolerance a little.

"Go!" I yelled to Wash.

He got the idea and sprinted down back the way we came. The other two in the way tried to pursue him but Carolina tackled another to the ground. She fired at the remaining one with her grapple gun and caught it by the forearm. The drone struggled against the line before its elbow gave way with a spark and continued after the Freelancer. For some reason, the three in front of the Counselor's door had yet to budge. The one in my grasp continued to struggle against me as my grip tightened around its neck. I could feel the metal crunching under my hands. It felt good to break something again, even if it was just a robot.

_"Lambda, I need you to activate my enhancements."_

_ "But Sota told me not to,"_ she replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

_"Please, just this once. The faster these things are destroyed, the sooner we get to Sota remember?"_

She hesitated for a moment. _"Which ones? I don't think I can work them all."_

_ "Right now I need one of Tex's enhancement. Can you do that?"_

_ "I'll try," _she said.

I felt it kick in the moment she brought it online. Holding down the panicked machine, I brought back one of my fists and drove it home against its chestplate. There was a crunch of metal as my fist broke through and kept going. I could almost hear Omega's deep laugh in my head as I repeated the process and attacked it relentlessly.

After adding a few more openings, I let it slump to my feet. Carolina had already dismantled her Tex clone, which now lay in shambles on the floor, and was assaulting the last three by herself. She twirled and dodged around them with ease like some kind of deadly acrobat. I thought she could handle it until one grabbed her helmet and slammed her head into the ground with a resounding crack. Rushing forward, I picked up my shotgun, and placed it on the back of one of their heads, I pulled the trigger before it could react and the front of its visor exploded into glass and shrapnel before falling over lifelessly.

Suddenly, I was the life of the party. The two remaining Tex clones turned on me and I had to struggle to keep up. My extra strength faded only to be replaced with something that made me smirk.

_"How long can you keep it going?" _I asked.

_"Not more than a few seconds. It's a little difficult," _she replied.

_"That's more than enough."_

They both lunged at me. Right before they connected, they froze. I moved out of the way just in time to dodge the blows. Grabbing one, I shoved it in Carolina's direction before turning back to my own. The clone tried to hit me, but each time I moved before the attack hit. As I continued my evasion, I could swear I heard Gamma's distorted voice echoing in my mind. Deflecting a punch, I began my own my own assault. Every time it froze, my fist connected. I knew it would drain my armor, but want to make sure it was dead. Grabbing its wrists, I slung it around until I was behind it. Catching its other arm, I planted my boots on its back, pushing and pulling at the same time. With some slight resistance, the arms gave way, tearing completely off. The Tex clone staggered away before I lifted it above me. In one fluid motion, I brought the thing down on me and it nearly tore in half.

Carolina looked between me and the now useless drone as I slid it off my knee.

"Good job, Maine. You first." She nodded to the cell door.

She input a code as I waited for it to slide open. With a hiss, it shot up. A small back up light barely lit up the room enough to make out the Counselor's form not too far away.

"I wasn't expecting you. Are you here to save my life or take it?" he asked warily.

"That depends," Carolina said as she pushed past me, "on what you can offer me."

For a man confronted by to ghosts, he seemed pretty unsurprised.

"Let's discuss this somewhere else, shall we?" he said as he strode by us, unimpressed.

_"Don't trust him," _Lambda said.

_"Why?"_

_ "Just don't."_

Carolina and I caught up with him as he left the piles of dead robots, giving them a curious glance. Lambda was right. He seemed too calm to have just been released by to dead Freelancers looking for him. Something tells me he's got something in mind.

I sprinted down the hallways past the chaos of released prisoners and what little guards we'd left alive. I hoped Carolina and Maine could take on those things by themselves. Rounding the exit, I could see the generator in the distance, a Warthog parked not too far away. Someone else had gotten to him first. Moving more quietly, I came upon another one of those Insurrectionists hovering over Sota. I approached with my rifle drawn.

"Don't move."

It was that female one, Fox. She looked worried until she saw me. Her sniper rifle lay on the ground next to her as she tried to remove Sota's armor. Her head whipped around when she heard me.

"Step away no-"

"Duck!" she yelled.

On instinct, I crouched and turned. A shadow blocked the sun as it came down at me. Several shots rang out and it crashed down next to me. Turning back, I found Fox not just with her sniper rifle but a magnum readied as well, a thin vapor of smoke trailing from both. She set them down and went back to Sota's armor. Confused, I activated the healing unit and set it next to him.

"This might work better."

She seemed to relax as she realized what it was doing. Placing her helmet back on, she picked up her weapons before facing me.

"What are you doing out here? You weren't part of the mission," I asked.

"Him," she pointed at the other Innie next to Sota, dead.

"That can't be good."

"He turned on Minnesota. I watched the logs. He was going to sell you out to the Chairman."

I suddenly felt a little less guilty and little bit more angry.

"What about you?" I asked, my finger flexing around the trigger of my rifle.

"Relax, I had my suspicions about him for awhile. I have the feeling this isn't the first time my leader made a deal with that old man."

I relaxed a little, but still didn't let down my guard. We waited in silence until the others caught up, or didn't. I noticed she kept glancing over at Sota, probably making sure he was still okay. After a little bit, a red image flickered next to him.

"Hello, Agent Washington. Nice to see you in one piece."

"Zeta, confirm. Did Adam betray us?" I asked.

His image distorted for a moment and his voice distorted giving him that creepy double voice Sigma had.

"Yes, but Sota took care of him before anything could happen. I must log off now, anything else before I go?"

"That will be all, Zeta. Log off." He disappeared with a flash.

"Satisfied?" Fox complained.

"A little bit, yes."

Our conversation was interrupted by Sota groaning and opening his eyes. He blinked a few times and slowly pushed himself to his knees with a groan.

"Easy, you're still healing," Fox said.

He looked over at the dead Insurrectionist before carefully getting to his feet. Something seemed wrong with him. I helped him steady himself just as the others arrived.

"It's good to see you again, Washington," the Counselor said.

I gave him a quick nod as Sota looked up at him with a smirk.

"Excuse me, I need to check on something," Sota said as he pushed by everyone.

"On what?" Lambda asked as she appeared next to Maine.

Sota didn't even look back at her. Instead, he just kept on walking. The Counselor's eyes followed him until he disappeared around the corner.

"Did anything happen to him during the fight?" he asked.

"Zeta said Sota took care of him quickly" I answered.

"He lied."

The Counselor turned to Fox. "What did you say?"

"That thing lied to us. I got a look at the video feed from Minnesota's helmet before that little came back online. It wasn't pretty." She pointed to her dead commander.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"The A.I. took over his body just as he was losing. It controlled him like a rag doll. Judging from the jerky movements of the camera, he was having a hard time running all the systems and moving Sota's body at the same time, but he put on a good show."

"Interesting," the Counselor muttered.

A loud motor roared and we all turned in time to see Sota driving off on the Mongoose.

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" I asked.

"You have to hurry and stop him before Zeta tries to take control again," the Counselor ordered.

I traded looks with the other Freelancers. It sounded so foreign having the Counselor give commands instead of the Director. We rushed off to the remaining Warthog. Carolina tried to start it, but it gave a low groan and stopped. Maine ran his hand over several small holes in the hood.

"Somebody doesn't want us to follow him," Carolina remarked.

There was a loud honk as Fox drove up in her own vehicle. "Who's staying and who's going? I don't have enough room for everyone."

Carolina strode up to her. "Get out. We'll go after him."

"My car, my rules. I'm going."

Maine put a hand out to hold Carolina back. The Counselor looked over at them.

"You two go. Washington and I will catch up as soon as we can."

Carolina continued to struggle. "We need you to help with Zeta. Just make her stay."

"You know as much as I do about what's going on with Zeta. This is something different from what Sigma did to Maine. You two are the best chances at stopping whatever he's up to." he replied.

Maine climbed up onto the turret once more, Carolina grudgingly getting in the passenger's seat. I watched as the dark skinned man walked up to the hulking agent.

"Maine, if things get out of hand, have Lambda help. She'll know what to do."

She popped up next to him. "No I don't. I've never seen Zeta act like this. At least not since he attacked you and that other man."

The four of us stared at the two, hoping one of them would elaborate on her statement.

"You will do fine, Lambda. I have complete faith in you." the Counselor continued.

"But I don't know what to do!" she yelled, her eyes shimmering with simulated tears.

"It's going to be okay. Maine will be there to help you the entire time. I know you can do it," he said as he tried to calm her down.

She gazed up at him, probably still not believing him. To be honest, I didn't believe him either.

"Remember last time?" the Counselor started. "You stopped Zeta from hurting me and that man. You're capable of so much Lambda, you just have to figure out what you can do."

I don't know if she was still listening to him, but she went up next to Maine and sat down on his shoulder. Fox floored the accelerator and they took off.

"So, the A.I. tried to kill you. I'm not surprised."

"Neither am I," he said with a sigh. "I admit we lost sight of our goal with the project. The Director was too stubborn to realize it, and I followed along with it. I just wish it would all be over."

In that instance, I didn't see him as the Counselor, but as another tired old man.

"I'll see what I can do about our ride. I'm not much of a mechanic, but I think I can get it running."

He stared off to where the others had left, lost in thought. I had the feeling this was going to get a lot worse before it got better. I couldn't understand what the Counselor saw in Lambda. She was a fragment yes, but she doesn't appear to be willing to fight. Then again, Theta had been a lot like her too. Maybe it's just like any equipment, it's all about how you used it. With Maine, I had a feeling she'd be more than a match against anyone.


	12. Chapter 12

_"Just keep going, Sota. We need to surprise them in order to defeat them."_

_ "Why did we have to break the Warthog? Wouldn't it be easier with back up?"_ I asked.

_"A herd of brutes is hard to hide. Besides, one person is more than enough."_

I drove up to the facility. No one appeared to have noticed I was here. Cautiously approaching the door, I entered. It was still the same run down place as before. All I could hear was the sounds of unseen machines, the other Insurrectionists must be somewhere else. Needing new weapons, having left my others behind, I went over to where my energy sword had been charging. It lay on some strange device one of their guys had made to recharge plasma weapons. Sticking my sword to my hip, I went and picked up a magnum, nothing else really looked appealing.

"Go to the main control room. We can log in up there," Zeta said.

Heading through the main storage area, I found Hawk and Tentacles in the middle of pile of metal and machine. What were they up to? As I approached them, the thin and lanky Tentacles heard me coming. I could feel Zeta inside my mind as he laid out the plan of attack for me to follow. They both turned and blocked my path.

"How's it going?" Tentacles asked.

"And where's the boss? He's suppose to be with you," the giant questioned as well.

My hands tensed at my sides. "He sent me with a message."

"What would that be?" Tentacles said.

"This." I grabbed his chestplate and emptied my gun into his face.

His body collapsed to the floor, and Hawk turned to get his turret. When he turned back around, there were two of me, both armed with an energy sword. My copy and I rushed at him from different sides. Hawk couldn't make up his mind in time to attack. My doppelganger flickered away as I slashed at his chest, and ducked around his flailing arm to impale his back. The hulking monster didn't go down easily. He turned to hit me only to smash through my hologram. My sword danced across his chest and back until his body crashed heavily onto the ground. Just as I was about to put my sword away, I heard clapping.

"Impressive, then again they were pretty stupid."

The short and mysterious Mantis walked out from behind a large crate. I reloaded my gun and rushed at him with both weapons ready. Feet before I reached him, my whole body froze in its tracks. I couldn't move. The short man laughed at me, like hearing some sort of joke.

"Don't you remember the first time you were here? I'm in a whole other league," He rasped while circling like a vulture.

_"Hang on, I've almost got it. There!"_ Zeta exclaimed._ "Let me help you with this one. Give me control. I can take him."_

_ "You sure?"_

_ "More than ever. Just give me control. I can react faster that way. It's hard using you like an oversized puppet," h_e complained.

_"Don't take too long. We need to find out about Adam,"_ I told him.

_"I'll take care of everything,"_ He said.

My body lurched forward as my momentum carried me a couple more steps. I turned to face the bewildered Mantis. He looked more curious than surprised.

"How did you do that?" Mantis asked.

My armor glowed with a crimson red aura. Zeta stepped forward from me and stood between us.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with. Allow me to introduce myself. I am-"

"Zeta, the fragment of the A.I. Alpha. Yes, yes, I know who you are. I've read all the files and reports in this place on you and everyone else," Mantis said. "Although yours and another A.I.s files were incomplete. You and Lambda were taken before a full test could be run on your capabilities. I have to say I was disappointed on the lack of knowledge on you two. Why did you have go and run off like that? It just upsets me to see an unfinished masterpiece."

"Agents Michigan and Minnesota took us for good reason. After the incident with Epsilon, the project was going to terminate us after they'd finished their little 'tests'. Those two saved us, just like several other Agents did for their A.I.," Zeta explained.

"That's too bad. I would have loved to have seen the Director's findings. Being one of the useless fragments harvested has got to be kind of disappointing, even for you. If I remember right, you two were instinct and kindness. You were split off, not because you were strong, but to weaken the Alpha. With you two gone, he became more susceptible to their experiments. You two were nothing but pawns sacrificed for a bigger purpose," the Innie ranted.

"Lies! I am one of the strongest of my siblings! How dare you talk down to me like you're better!" Zeta roared. "I can crush all of you like insects. Just look at your comrades, three of them are dead because of me. And you're next."

Mantis looked bored with this whole conversation. "If you're so big and bad, where is your precious Agent Michigan? Oh that's right, we killed him! The plan was to take out the convoy of recruits and the instructors sent with them. We didn't know the instructors were two former Freelancers. We lasted until we took too many casualties. I have to give some credit to you, Minnesota, for taking out most of them yourself after the death of your friend."

My body flooded with anger and rage. Whether it was from Zeta or my own emotions, I couldn't tell. My hand tightened around my weapons.

"Then there's that other A.I., Lambda. She's as useless you. Kindness? Who needs that on a battlefield. At least you were usable, she wasn't good for anything except company," the Innie continued.

The glowing hologram of Zeta darkened to a blood red.

"You take that back," he growled. "Sota, let's show this man just how wrong he is."

"I couldn't agree more." Zeta floated back to me, returning the red aura to my armor.

Mantis laughed again. "I'm more of a thinker than a fighter, but if you insist. Although, I think I'll make it fair by adding a few more guys to my team."

Suddenly, the energy shields on the dead Innies powered on. Their bodies got to their feet and stared menacingly at me. Hawk rushed at me faster than I realized, forcing me to roll back. Tentacles tackled me to the ground and raised his knife above. I knocked him away only to have the giant slam his fist into my torso, pushing all the air out of me. I could hear Mantis cackling as I struggled to stand.

Tentacles lunged at me and I impaled him on my energy sword. His body went limp for a moment before reaching up to strangle me. I kicked him away, unloading my magnum into his face again. Blood splashed out of his visor as I my bullets tore through his face once more. Something wrapped around me from behind, crushing me in an agonizing bind. Hawk's arms were tightly woven around my upper body as all the oxygen left my body again. To make matters worse, Tentacles was back up again, blood oozing from is helmet in several places. Looking over at Mantis, I noticed something odd. As the bloody Innie moved towards me, Mantis moved his hand like he was controlling a puppet. Tentacles picked up my dropped pistol, aiming it straight at me. Having an idea, I waited until he fired and deflected it with my sword. It ricocheted off and struck the puppet master, causing him to jump from sudden attack. The two dead soldiers went slack allowing me to escape and retrieve my stolen weapon.

I charged him before he could recover. Tackling him to the ground, I slammed my fist into his visor. I unleashed all the anger and pent up hate on this man. His team had killed my friend and I was going to make him suffer. Zeta helped fuel my attack by blocking the pain in my hand at the moment and repeating the insults Mantis had said. I pummeled his face in long after he stopped moving. All the bottled up emotions I had been carrying were poured out onto his lifeless body, Zeta made no move to stop me. I kept going until my arm was sore. Blood was splattered all over my armor from my head to my waist. Anger coursed through me still, but my adrenaline was waning. I'd had enough of torturing this man. His visor was shattered, pieces stabbed into what was left of his face. The front of his helmet caved in almost deep enough to never be removed again. I didn't feel bad. I wasn't disgusted. He deserved this.

I was too tired to do anything else so Zeta took control again. I stood and knelt next to the dead man. Flipping him over, Zeta removed a piece from the back of his helmet.

"Found it. This is the what gave him the ability to manipulate armor. Incredible isn't it? So much power in such a tiny object." He equipped it into the back of my own helmet."

I rose from my spot, my body in pain. Something wasn't right. I wasn't the one that had stood. I tried to move myself but didn't budge.

"Zeta, power down," I commanded.

"I'm sorry Minnesota. I have to do this," he said.

"Program override. Acknowledge last directive." Nothing happened.

Zeta chuckled, the red glow around my armor becoming brighter. "That won't work. I'm in control, not you."

I struggled to regain control of my body, nothing worked. I couldn't speak, move, nothing. My mind was tired from the loss of adrenaline. Zeta walked around inspecting the other dead bodies. He removed an overshield from Hawk and a camouflage unit from Tentacles, adding more to his arsenal. Stealth, shields, holograms, armor control, if he could work them all, it would take a miracle to stop him. Seeing how he has forcefully used my unconscious body while using both my stealth and hologram unit before, I was fairly certain he could. It would take a lot out of him, but he could do it.

I heard footsteps and Zeta turned to see the others. It most have shocked them to see me, surrounded by three brutally defeated soldiers, covered in blood, and glowing with the red aura of an insane A.I. Maine, Carolina, and Fox stood in shock as they took in everything.

"Care to join us?" Zeta asked. "I'm sure I can find the time to entertain a few more people."

* * *

This was bad. No, bad couldn't come close to what was happening. Sota was covered in blood and surrounded by mutilated corpses. I noticed the red glow around him and knew we were too late. Zeta was in control. A chill ran up my spine as I remembered the time Sigma had finally stolen my mind and body from me. I hoped we could protect Sota from that, but now it seemed impossible.

The radio buzzed in my helmet, Fox connecting with ours. "Listen, don't piss him off yet. If he's taken the others' equipment already, this just went from difficult to insane."

"What did they have?" Carolina asked.

"Hawk had an overshield and a strength unit, he was our walking tank. Tentacles used a stealth and camouflage unit, nothing ever saw him coming. Mantis, well his was experimental. It did something to armor but I can't say for sure what. I've seen him lock up Hawk's armor like it was child's play though. I told that idiot using something like that was dangerous."

"What did you have?" Lambda asked for me.

The woman hesitated. "Stealth. I'm a sniper, I don't need much else."

"Are you three done talking yet?" Zeta asked. "I'm getting a little bored just standing here."

_"Go on Lambda. Talk to him. See what you can do,"_ I told her.

She appeared on my shoulder, trying to hide behind my helmet. "Zeta?"

He turned to her, which meant he was looking at me. Blood had run down Sota's helmet leaving streaks on it. That coupled with the creepy red glow from Zeta made an intimidating look.

"Lambda, it's nice to see you again. Care to come play with me?"

"Give Sota back Zeta. Don't do this," she pleaded.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I can't do that. I needed a puppet and Minnesota trusted me enough to work."

"Why would you hurt him have what he's done for us? He and Michigan saved us."

She seemed to strike a chord. His fists clenched around his weapons. That's when I noticed the sword. Nothing was ever easy, not that it was easy to begin with.

"No, Michigan saved me. Minnesota saved you. He did rescue me when he was supposed to destroy me along with Mich's armor. It was that promise that helped me earn his trust. I hated to use it against him, but I had no other option. I needed a way to make them pay," the A.I. said.

"Make who pay?" Carolina asked.

"Everyone!" Zeta yelled. "The Director, the Counselor, the Freelancers, the Chairman, they all needed to suffer. The Alpha was tortured because of them. I'm going to help him take down all those that wronged him. After I'm through here, I'm going to take back Epsilon and we'll go after them. Using his memories, we'll find them and hunt them down, all of them."

I watched as Carolina flinched at the word Epsilon. Now that she had competition, she would definitely stop at nothing to win now.

"So you know where Epsilon is?" she asked.

"Of course, I know what Minnesota knows. Do you want me to tell you?"

I could see Carolina tense in anticipation, waiting for the words to leave his mouth.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. One less person to stand in my way. We could have a race. First one to get to him wins," Zeta joked.

"Just tell me where he is!" she growled.

"Not with that attitude. You know what, I'll tell you later once you've calmed down. I don't help mean people," he teased.

I should have known. He was provoking her. Carolina let out a battle cry as she rushed for him before we could stop her. Zeta didn't even move as she charged at him. Suddenly, her body froze up. Her fist stopped inches from his face as he laughed. He gave her a kick to the side and unfroze her as her body hit the ground. Carolina tried to get to her feet only to freeze again. Zeta hit her again, knocking her around and freezing her before she could do anything. He released the armor lock once more, and pinned her to the ground. She didn't even struggle to move. A few groans escaped her but nothing more.

He raised his magnum to her head. "Poor number one. Or should I say, former number one?"

I loud bang rang out. At first I thought it had been Zeta, but I'd been so engrossed by his actions that I hadn't seen Fox fire her rifle. His gun had been knocked away, blood dripping from the shot to his hand.

"You do realize you're only hurting Minnesota? I don't feel pain. And even if you kill him, I have a way to keep going."

"Really? How does that work?" Fox asked, her rifle still aimed at Sota.

"Like this." Zeta moved away from Carolina.

The three dead bodies slowly rose from the floor. They were focused on the two of us, Zeta keeping the female Freelancer down.

"Oh shit," Fox groaned.

She fired a round into each one and reloaded. The walking dead faltered for a brief moment before standing back up again.

_"Lambda, we have to do something. We're the only ones that stand a chance."_

_ "I don't want to hurt Zeta or Sota. How are we going to stop him?"_ she asked.

I watched the approaching zombies. _"I think we have a more immediate problem right now."_

_ "How do we beat them? They won't stay down."_

I cracked my knuckles. _"The same way we took down those Tex fakes. We tear them to pieces."_


End file.
